RE8IDENT EVIL: RISING
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: [Lemon/Chapter Fiction] - Warning: RE REV 2 Spoilers- Claire and Leon return to the island. Their mission retrieve Alex Wesker and find Moira Burton. They soon discover returning to the island wasn't in their best interest. Be Afraid...[Warning: Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and Graphic Violence]
1. Prelude: Fear

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil.

 _Author's Note:_ _I figured it had been some time since I spent time into another Resident Evil Fan Fiction. The last one I did, it had mixed reviews which is good I like diversity. However, I have taken the reviews into account really focusing on those areas. As a friendly reminder this fiction takes place after the game Resident Evil Revelations 2 and after Resident Evil 6. Now I have completed Re6 and as for Revelations 2 I haven't completed Moira's or Natalia's side chapter so I'm not taking those into account in this fiction (maybe a little later on.). If you haven't played it then you should probably avoid this fiction for possible spoilers. Now there's only one more thing I that needs explaining and that is as for Leon and Claire as a couple I support it but I'm not against Leon and Ada either. I just want to make that clear seeing as there will be LEMON in this fiction. Feel free to leave a Review and as always. Blades and Knives are welcome. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

RE8IDENT EVIL: RISING

Prelude:

Fear

Deep beneath Sushestvovanie Island; an island Claire knew all too well or so she thought. Hidden under its surface was a laboratory conducting research for viral weaponry. Sound familiar think again. Unlike most of Umbrella's labs this particular lab had access to every virus ranging all the way from the deadly T virus to the dreaded C virus. The creatures roamed freely through the halls killing any and all trespassers who dared to face their leader and Queen. Alex Wesker, who on top of her unique gifts had the power to manipulate these creatures using her thoughts to guide their every move, making them smarter and deadlier than anyone could have anticipated.

There were corpses scattered throughout the halls of those who dared to reach their Queen. The laboratory was stained with their blood leaving a trail in its wake. The corpses belonged to those that worked for the Umbrella Corporation. These soldiers' were to capture and detain Alex and have her carry on her brother Albert Wesker's work and raise Umbrella from the ashes.

The trouble was reaching her; it was no easy task considering she resided on the lowest floor of the lab and every floor was more terrifying than the next. Even worse once inside there was, no escape. The rules of the game were simple the first person to reach Alex was to be the one to capture her or even kill her.

After fighting and clawing their way through each and every floor; the team entrusted with retrieving Alex and returning to her headquarters. The purpose of this was for further investigation towards curing the young girl who had been possessed by Alex. It was a collaboration mission between the government and TerraSave. It was the team of Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield, their two best operatives for the mission. A much needed reunion, for only they were able to see to this mission's success.

The two of them stood across from each other both of their bodies damaged and torn from fighting so many enemies and escaping death multiple times. They had relied solely on each other and their survival tactics but at long last. They were only two floors away from their goal. The first to have ever made it this far; an occasion Alex decided to make an appearance for. She had watched them every step of the way, testing them. The moment they arrived; she had warned them that both of them would die down here. It seemed like an empty threat until now,

"Leon," Claire's voice was shrouded in fear, her entire body shaking; her eyes filled with tears. She was staring at the man across from her line of fire; her handgun aimed directly at his head. It was Leon and no matter how much she fought she couldn't adjust the aim. Alex was controlling her every move. She was using every bit of strength she had had not to pull the trigger but it was being forced on her.

Leon was faced with the same crisis. As much he tried to fight back; his entire body was under her control. He didn't want to shoot Claire especially not if it meant killing her; regardless of his desire to spare his partner, his friend. His finger was still pressed on the trigger of his handgun. He couldn't move it or redirect it eventually he would fire the bullet hit her directly in between the eyes. Her blood would be on his hands. Claire would be dead.

They had held this position for what seemed like hours trying to fight back. She was too strong; their strength was starting to submit to her will. "I can't," Claire shook her head at her partner as her finger started to move. "You're going to have to dodge it." Claire added stilling trying to fight her though it was a losing battle.

"Claire listen," Leon spoke calmly trying to force his body to move for if that bullet shot off. He would die without question. Though it was no use his body was held in place by Alex's control. It would be impossible to dodge especially being held pointblank. "You have to fight it." Claire shook her head he could sense she was at her limit. Sadly so was he, neither of them could fight her much longer. It was checkmate.

"I told you," Alex smiled at them innocently in enjoyment. She increased her hold them her flaring red as she did. The sound of two gunshots echoed throughout the room. The lights in the room faded to black as the young girl disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 01: Arrival

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil.

RE8IDENT EVIL: RISING

Chapter 01:

The Arrival

"Hey Hannigan," Leon made his way down the pier to the small boat. "Can you tell me more about this island?" He asked as he carried his luggage to the docks.

"TerraSave said that you're partner would inform you of the details. I can relay what I told you at the mission briefing. The information should be in those files I sent you." She explained. Right, the files he had checked several times but he didn't quite understand them fully. The real question was who was his partner? He had no background information or anything about this person yet he was expected to work alongside them on a mission like this one. He hoped they were skilled. It didn't take a genius to know this mission wasn't going to be easy.

"What can you tell me about my so called partner can we trust them?" He asked as he boarded the ship.

"Leon," He looked at the blast from the past staring at him greeting him onto the boat. The brunette from Raccoon City; this caught him by complete surprise. It had been ages since he heard from her. She seemed to be doing well. Ironic that he would be working with her skilled without question and did he trust her? More than anyone he had worked with in the past.

"Never mind," Leon hung up. "Claire is that really you?" He still couldn't believe that he was getting the chance to work with her again or that she was here for that matter.

"I guess from that look on your face. You weren't expecting me." Claire grabbed his luggage. "I'll show you to the room." He followed as she set the luggage on the bed they would be sharing. "There is only one bed but I hope that's okay." She added as she placed his luggage on his side of the bed.

"Its fine," He opened his luggage and started unpacking.

"How have you been aside from dying?" Claire asked setting the newspaper with a headline reading "Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper Killed in an Explosion." "You had me really worried. Sherry called me telling me that you were alive and that she saw you. What exactly happened in China?"

"Chris didn't tell you,"

"My brother rarely tells me anything," She answered. "After we met up in Rockfort Island; He told me he didn't want me getting involved." Claire understood why he wouldn't want her getting involved with Umbrella or any bio threat for that matter. He was scared she'd get hurt or worse. After what had taken place in Raccoon City. She couldn't just stay out of it that incident changed her life forever. This is her life now.

"That's right," Leon nodded taking his shoes off to relax. "I do recall you mentioning something like that to me in our last phone conversation. Why TerraSave? Chris is only trying to protect you and as much we don't get along. I agree with him."

"That's the thing about siblings Leon," She looked back at him. "He tells me not to go looking for him. I do it anyway. He tells me not to get involved,"

"You get involved." He finished setting his handgun somewhere safe underneath the bed.

"He's my brother. I can't just sit by and let him do everything on his own. He worries about me getting hurt but whose stopping me from worrying?" She asked. "Besides there are bio threats everywhere and I don't want what happened in Raccoon city to happen again. So that's why I chose to join TerraSave." She sat on the bed. "What happened in China?"

Leon started realize that maybe they both were wrong about her. Claire wasn't someone who needed to be protected. Chris would like to believe she couldn't handle herself but she's more than proved she could. He explained everything that happened with Simmons and everything that went down in China that he knew of. He even caught her up to speed about his mission with Ashley Graham so she'd understand the connection he had with the president.

"That's everything," He finished. "I hate to bring up business but I could really use more information about this island." Claire took a deep breath still not over what happened in her last visit. Part of her never wanted to go back to that island. The fact remained she was the only one to survive that island aside from Barry. Nobody in TerraSave knew more about that island than her, it had to be her. She had the best chance of succeeding in the mission.

Claire informed him about everything that happened on the island. She told him about Phobos virus that reacted on fear. The behaviors of the infected and types that she encountered; everything Leon needed to know before setting foot on the island. "There's more," She looked at Leon as he was about to check outside to see how far away they were from the island. "According to Barry's report,"

"I already know about that," He informed her. "Alex has taken the form of a child. We are to bring that child to headquarters."

"I have met the child," She added. "Moira and I crossed paths with her once. Her name is Natalia and at the time we met she didn't seem like a bad kid. One of the main reasons for them choosing me is because they hope that if she sees me. It may give Natalia the strength to fight off Alex long enough for us to capture her. I'm not sure it will work considering my connection with her wasn't what you would call a strong one. Another thing that hinders the plan is Alex doesn't like me that much."

"She has a grudge against a Redfield. She must defiantly be related to Wesker." Leon teased; Claire laughed. "Is there anything else?"

"Just one more," Claire bit her lip not wanting to keep any secrets from Leon. She had to tell him her reason for accepting the mission even though TerraSave made her promise not to go near the subject. It was the only way they'd agree to let her considering the therapy she went through after it. "I'm not just coming back to the island for Natalia." She explained. "It's a little bit more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think Moira died on that island. The report may suggest it but I'm not leaving until I know for sure. I know it's crazy but if she's alive. I'm not leaving her, not again." Claire explained she owed it to Barry to look into it. He tried to find her once now it was her turn.

"It's a good thing we like complications," He added. "If you think she's alive then we'll find her." Claire hugged him glad that he wasn't going to talk her out of it like so many others have saying she was crazy. For Leon, he was just glad he could help out a friend figuring it was okay to go off record if it was for Claire. "I'll be outside,"

"Okay, I'll be in here trying to clear my head." Claire smiled telling him about the island wasn't something she looked forward to doing. It brought up everything she was trying not to think about. It had her medical leave which was something she just got back from. Losing Moira, really took a toll on her. Leon left the room taking this time to fill in Hannigan in on the details of the island leaving Moira out of it seeing if he told her she'd advise him against looking for her.

The second Leon came back from making his report. Claire was wearing a black tank top and track pants watching a self defense course taught by her brother. She was really getting into it. "Leon," She turned it off. "You weren't supposed to see that." She blushed hiding her face in embarrassment. Leon was going to tease the hell out of her now. What could she do but brace herself for the hurt?

"At least I know where you learned to fight from," He turned it back on; Claire unplugged the television. "If I was to take a guess here, I'd say you're doing this because you feel like if you were stronger. Moira wouldn't have died or disappeared." Leon looked at her realizing that wasn't quite it. "It's not Moira; you're worried it might happen to me aren't you?" He couldn't help but find her need to protect him a little endearing. Though there was no need for her to worry about it.

"Or maybe I was just working out." Claire grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. "Okay you're right." She took a drink. "I was making a few preparations before setting foot into the place that nearly killed me. I know with you it's different, it's just I don't want to want to have to go through something like that ever again."

"Okay," Leon took the water bottle from her. "Let's see what you've got." Claire laughed as he put up fists wanting to practice with her.

"Aren't you a little too old for games like this?" She teased.

"This coming from a woman whose only two years younger than myself," He countered. Claire glared at him upset that he would bring up her age. She went to punch him he grabbed her arm only to be pushed back when she quickly kicked him. He grabbed her foot spinning and restraining the Redfield in his arms. While he held her; he tilted her neck to side and acted like he was going to bite her. "If I was infected; you would have been infected just now." She lifted her leg over her head kicking him in the face then rolling him over her shoulder. The moment he was on the ground she climbed on top of him pretending to a hold a knife to his throat.

"If you were infected; you would have been dead just now." Claire informed him; he stared into her eyes being drawn in by them. He found this scenario with Claire very tasteful for some reason. Maybe it was the nostalgia of working with her again or maybe there was side of him that sort of had a thing for the Redfield. It was hard to tell with this one. They were always a complicated fix.

"I'll be the shower," She plugged the television back in and grabbed a towel out her luggage. "Like I said, I need to clear my head." Claire draped the towel on her shoulder entering the bathroom.

This left him to think for a few moments on what he wanted to do next. Leon rested on the floor where she left him. His eyes motioned towards the television where he would finish Chris' self defense training video the advanced edition if only to see the Redfield act like a fool. The other option was to follow Claire's lead and spend quality time with her before they arrived at the island. It could help with their teamwork and as his partner he couldn't have her operating with a cluttered mind. She needed a clear head; he knew one way to accomplish that if she cared to try it. He'd figured he would at least offer his solution to her and if she said no, it was the video.

Leon made his way to the bathroom; the door wasn't locked in fact it had no lock. He stepped inside making the naked Claire cover herself. "Leon," Her eyes traced him as if she were wondering what made him think this was okay. In truth, he wasn't sure he just wanted to help her with her cluttered mind. Though there was no violence or anything coming from her. This meant she wasn't too offended by his intrusion.

"You said you needed to clear your head," He leaned against the bathroom sink. "I have a solution. If you'd like to hear it," Leon confessed; Claire nodded as if she knew exactly where he was going with this. "Well," He waited for her response.

"You're serious," Claire retorted. "Sex, that's your solution." He could tell she was considering it. He just needed to show her he was serious about his desire to offer himself as a solution to her problem. Leon started by unbuttoning his dark blue silk shirt revealing his toned chest to her. She was still unconvinced so he entered the tub with her letting the water touch his skin and drench his clothes. He brought his body close to her, his lips as well. Claire thought only for a moment but then proceeded to kiss him. Her kiss was so intense it made his heart race and it was only getting better.

He brought her in for more as she tugged his shirt out his pants removing it for him. He heard a fire hot moan escape her lips as her mouth granted his tongue access. Leon eagerly took that entry taking hold of her neck. He shrugged his shirt off leaving his upper body exposed to her. She was taken in by it touching every crevice of his now wet skin. However thought seemed to kick in and their kiss was broken.

"We shouldn't," Claire spoke feeling bad that she had even considered it. "We're partners and this could complicate things. Furthermore, it's unprofessional." Her eyes motioned towards the exit wishing him to leave her in peace.

"You're right," He agreed. "This was a momentary elapse in judgment on my part. I'll be in the room." He grabbed his shirt off the floor leaving her to her shower. Leon began changing out of his wet clothes into something more comfortable.

"What was I thinking," Claire grabbed her body wash cleansing her body. She could not believe for a moment there; she considered having sex with Leon. Sure, she found him attractive and among other things. It was just they were always partners never anything more than that aside from friends.

Figures, she'd do something like this. Not like she never dated someone she worked with before but it still wasn't something she wanted to get into the habit of doing. Leon was different though, she normally went for the guys that would eventually harm her always the wrong choices. He was the right one; she wasn't used to making the right choices with men. This experience was new to her and more so if they did it. It was just sex, that's it. Nothing else would become of it. That's how they both wanted it but it never played out the way they wanted it to.

Claire finished her shower; taking a peak through the door watch as he undressed. Still it would help her and right now she needed help. Her mind was still stuck on the island, still cluttered and she knew if she didn't do something about it. It would affect her on the field; just sex. She allowed; she could manage that. She went to approach him but he took her by storm as if he too were struggling with the decision.

Leon had the Chris training video on watching it hoping to ignore her or his need to help her but it was no use, He couldn't sit there while his partner was in distress. Claire needed this as much as she hated to admit it and perhaps he needed it too. It was just one good stress relief before returning to the chaos of their lives. That was all it was, no commitments, nothing, just casual sex.

He brought his lips to hers retaking that entry she denied him earlier. Claire let out moan as he removed the towel from her body. He whipped it off throwing on the floor as the Chris video continued to play. Leon held her against his body letting her take in his bare upper body. He stood there in his briefs that were soaked from the shower earlier. Claire let another moan as his firm hand gripped her breast lightly at first but then a little tighter teasing them with his thumb and index finger. He felt her back arch in his hand as he held her close to him. He laid her on the bed pushing his body roughly against her getting louder moans from the Redfield as he did this he reached for his luggage for the condom he kept for emergencies. Once it was found, he started to remove his briefs.

Their lips crushed together as Claire began to fight back her tongue pushing his back allowing her to enter his cavern. Leon moaned accepting more of her tongue as he dropped his briefs to the floor. Her body was aching for the connection between man and woman longing for him take her. She tucked her hand underneath the pillow bracing for him. Leon caught this reaction and took the invitation.

Claire let out loud moan as he made his presence known to her. Her back arching more and more as he forced every inch of him inside her pushing it in deep with every thrust he made. "Oh Leon," She cried as he held onto her body tightly vigorously giving her his masculinity shaking the bed as he did. She called to him over and over again beckoning his thrusts fueling them with strength. Leon grunted as his thrusts increased pace her arch remained under his hand as he plunged himself into her craving that release.

"Claire," He managed as a moan started to flee his lips. Leon's heart was racing his whole body enveloped in hers. That warm hot Redfield body underneath him calling his name. "So close," He whispered under his breath. Claire screamed his name not just his first name either the last one too. Her whole back arched underneath his hand so inclined. "Claire," Leon cried out as his great flood emerged granting only a couple more thrusts before he plummeted. "Well that was," Leon panted worn out due to the aftermath. "Unprofessional." Claire nodded barely able to breathe.

"Very," She agreed as he removed the condom tossing it in the trash. "I needed that," Claire wiped her brow then noticed her brother on the television just now realizing it. Leon shrugged figuring at least this made for a good story to tell the office he had sex with Claire while Chris was sort of in the room. Not that he would share it but still it was sort of funny. Even Claire laughed a little bit; it was easy to tell that her mind was now clear. "This stays between us right?"

"I won't say anything if you won't," Leon wrapped up in the blankets weary, Claire shut the television off covering up getting some much needed rest.

The next morning, Claire dressed up for the mission. She wore a black leather jacket, a silk white shirt with a bullet proof/ protective vest over it. She wore khaki pants and square heeled boots. She armed herself with a standard handgun, grenade launcher w/assorted rounds, and her trusty combat knife.

Claire went outside looking through binoculars at the familiar island. The events ran through her mind playing over and over again. Her eyes were locked on the island prepared to face the terror once more. It didn't matter if she was ready or not; she had to go back but with Leon at her side. She felt more confident that she could do this. This time, nobody was going to die.

Leon groaned being woken up the sound of his phone ringing. Reluctantly, he answered it appearing in a face time chat with Sherry Birkin. "Hey," He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

"I ugh," Sherry's cheeks turned bright red. Leon was in her screen not wearing a shirt though if she had a full view of him it was worse than that. She had caught wind of his mission with Claire and was instructed to help out anyway she could. "I'll call back later," She hung up on him.

"Great," Leon groaned wanting to sleep a bit longer. It wasn't everyday a guy like him got a chance to really sleep. It was always more of a nap than anything else. He tried to go back to bed but there was no point to it. They would reach the island the second he actually fell asleep. Instead he forced himself out of bed getting dressed for the mission.

He dressed up in black formal pants, a dark blue silk shirt with a bulletproof/protective vest over it. He tucked the shirt in and proceeded to put on his leather jacket. He wore standard black dress shoes. He unpacked his weapons arming himself with two handguns, an assault rifle, a shotgun, and his survival knife for close quarters. He yawned walking outside to check on his partner. "You're up early," Leon spoke leaning against the bar on the boat as it neared the island.

"We're here," Claire handed over the binoculars. Leon observed the island as Claire stopped the boat. It didn't seem like much nothing really caught his eye. To be expected to find one girl on an island so bland; this wasn't going to be easy. "We should get moving," Claire loaded her handgun eager to find Alex. Leon loaded his handgun and followed her seeing as she knew the island's layout.

They walked along the shoreline drawing closer to the island's entrance. Claire's eyes wandered the island this was nothing like she remembered. It was if the entire island had changed while she was away. Leon handed her the binoculars so she could take a closer look. "I don't remember any of this being here when I was here." Claire noticed the entire island was fenced off and Umbrella troops were guarding it. "Leon, take a look," She handed them to him hoping he had some answers.

"Umbrella huh," Leon spoke taking notice of the uniform and insignia on their supply trucks. "I guess they are trying to make a comeback. To do that they need Alex, it takes a Wesker to rebuild an organization like that." He handed them over to Claire. "I don't think they found her yet. That means it's our job to find her first."

"My thoughts exactly," Claire and Leon split up to find an alternate route to get inside the island. They met up discovering there was no other way to get inside. The front gate was the only way to get inside.

"Hold it," Three Umbrella troops aimed their assault rifles at them. Claire and Leon froze in place holding their hands up in surrender. They began taking in the scenario they were faced with.

There were three in front armed with assault rifles and a few grenades. There another three scattered on the watch towers built wielding sniper rifles. Two more in hiding wielding shotguns and flash grenades; this made a total of eight against two. These odds weren't fair at least for them.

Leon and Claire exchanged glances both of them noticing by every watch tower was an inconveniently placed set of fuel canisters. A fuel truck rested in the center for a combined explosion that would take them all out leaving only the three in front.

"Drop your weapons," They commanded prepared to fire; Claire and Leon exchanged glances one more time as they released their handguns. They never learn; the troops watched the guns aiming at it as it slowly fell. Claire and Leon quickly grabbed their guns. Claire dropped to her side shooting all three troops in the head. Leon dropped to the other side of her shooting the fuel truck directly. The explosion set off multiple ones that tore down every watch tower leaving the area in roaring flames. However this was bad thing for the explosion was a lot bigger than they planned. Leon gasped as the electric fence was tore down falling directly on top of them. He grabbed Claire's arm sprinting to get out of the way before being electrocuted by it. Pieces of the towers started flying at them in a wild fury; Leon ran faster hoping to avoid them.

Leon and Claire continued to distance themselves from the many pieces that were flying at them. Once it stopped; they started panting. Suddenly a piece of debris from the fuel truck flew directly at Claire; she braced herself for the deadly blow to the face having no time to dodge it. Leon quickly tackled her making it miss her barely. "You okay," He asked still out of breath from all the sprinting they had to do to get away.

"I'll live," Claire replied panting heavily; she got back on her feet. "That was a close one," Leon nodded.

"A little too close for my taste," Claire held her hand out to him. Leon took it as she helped to his feet. Claire stared back at the debris that would have fatally injured her maybe even killed her if not for Leon. "We should go," Leon reminded her; she nodded as they proceeded with caution.

From here on they were in enemy terrain. They had ammo now but figured it was best to conserve it for later. They avoided the flames hiding in the areas surrounding it as other troops investigated the damage. They ignored them seeing as one of them was heavily armed with a rocket launcher. The rest had machine guns with grenade attachments. The team continued further into the camp grounds for the troops.

Claire and Leon divided up into the tall grass sneaking around the lightly guarded camp site. Claire immediately took notice of the tent with herb a logo on it. While Leon took notice of the weapon shack filled with ammunition. "Cover me," Claire whispered; Leon nodded taking out his knife. He watched as the Redfield silently snuck towards the tent holding her knife. A guard went to take notice Leon grabbed from behind muffling his mouth pulling him into the tall grass slitting his throat. Leon moved positions keeping watch over her.

Claire looked into the tent seeing a guard walking back and forth guarding their herbs. One guard; she could handle it. The second his back turned she threw her knife at the back of his head. Once he was down, she pulled the knife out and stabbed him in the throat releasing him. Claire collected the herbs noticing there were a couple that weren't herbs. She walked out of the tent; Leon came out of the weapon shack having killed the rest of the guards in stealth. They exchanged supplies and moved on.

Once they were out the camp site, they stumbled across a vast plain covered in tall grass. They hid behind a huge rock taking notice of several troops walking towards the fenced off area ahead that was closely guarded. "I don't recall this being here," Claire pulled out the binoculars checking the area. The troops were protecting a stairway as other heavily armed troops walked down the stairway to the huge elevator they had hacked into. The elevator took them beneath the island in well organized teams. "Natalia, she must be down there." She handed Leon the binoculars.

"There is no way we are getting in through there," Leon counted their foes there had to be at least twenty of them guarding that elevator. Each one carrying multiple weapons, there were at least four them that had a rocket launcher with them. The one guarding the stairs was armed with a Gatling gun probably given orders to kill on sight. As skilled as they were, it was going to be hard to walk out alive during that fight. "We might have to split up and find another way in."

"I'll search the left side of the field," Claire offered. "I'm leaving to right side to you. I'll call you if I find a way in." Leon nodded and they parted ways. Claire cautiously walked around the vast field staying near the fenced area but out of sight. She stopped coming across a sign left as warning to their fellow troops. This drawing on the yellow sign was that of a vicious dog. Cerberus; she acknowledged realizing a couple of corpses lying in the grass having bite marks on their bodies. One of those bodies rested against the sign, his throat ripped out by these animals. She walked beyond the sign wondering why the creatures only guarded this part of the field why restrict themselves. What bothered her more than that was the fact they were smart enough to know when they were outgunned. She heard a growl in the bushes from behind her; she turned to face it but it was no longer there.

They were cornering her, like a pack of wolves. Claire readied her handgun walking steadily forward another growl. She aimed at it but again nothing. The growls started getting closer together. Claire calmed herself frightened by the simple fact they weren't showing themselves to her at all. It was like they knew if they did she'd shoot them. Finally one jumped at her from behind moving so fast. Claire fired her bullets at it but the dog outran the shots going back into the tall grass unscathed. Another appeared beside her. Claire dodged it trying to shoot it but again it was too fast. What were they doing? Why weren't they actually coming for her?

Claire gasped figuring it out; counting, they were counting her shots. She gulped as another jumped at her; she tried to shoot it but all she heard was a click. Claire quickly kicked it out the air before he could get her. After the attack; the Cerberus started to change. Its body ripped apart right before her eyes dividing itself into three separate Cerberus. They could multiply now; the three of them jumped at her all at once. Claire reached for grenade launcher hoping to stop them dead in their tracks. Leon rushed in with his assault rifle hitting all three of them with a head shot. "Nice timing,"

"I saw the sign figured splitting up wasn't such a good idea," Leon explained. "Unfortunately," He motioned towards the Cerberus that chased him. "They thought the same thing." They gathered as unit surrounding them like a pack of wolves. Claire reloaded getting back to back with Leon.

"They multiply Leon," Claire informed him. "Not only that they count bullets, my guess is we have to shoot their head otherwise they'll only multiply."

"These dogs and their tricks," Leon pulled out two handguns as they charged at them. They started shooting at the beasts keeping them away from them. That was until the Cerberus got smarter and began throwing their bodies into the bullets on purpose in order to multiply. The eight they were fighting had now turned into a total of twenty four. "New plan, run," Leon ordered Claire nodded running as fast as she could in order to search for an escape route on the go. He covered her using his assault rifle taking out as many as he could while fleeing.

Claire noticed one of them was about to get Leon with a surprise side attack. She quickly loaded her handgun taking it down before it managed to sink his canines into him. Leon nodded as sign of thanks intending to strike it with his machine gun that he needed to reload. Claire continued on as Leon switched to his handguns having no time reload his guns. As she was running searching in a panic for a way in, she slipped on slick terrain tumbling down a hill hitting the ground hard. She picked herself up off the muddy terrain that ruined her clothes. She looked ahead of her seeing a huge metal gate wide open for them. It was their way inside; the fence guarding it was even ripped open for them by the Cerberus.

"Found it," She got on her feet sprinting towards it. Leon nodded following needing to reload his weapons an opportunity he wasn't allowed to have. Instead, he made a run for it as the Cerberus pursued him. Claire increased her speed as the gate was starting to close on them. She dropped to her knees breathing heavy the second she was clear. "Leon, hurry," She yelled; Leon picked up the pace as the dogs were right on his tail eager to kill him before he got there. He took advantage of the mud using it to perform a baseball slide as a Cerberus jumped at him. Leon closed his eyes not sure if he was going to make it there before becoming dog chow. By the time, he opened his eyes the door was closed; the dogs that had chased him were crushed by gate. "You made it," Claire held her hand out to him. Leon took her hand out of breath as she helped him to his feet.

"That was a close call," Leon's heart raced as he stared at the closed gate covered in blood that could easily have been his blood. He watched as Cerberus' blood ran down to the floor creating a puddle that only seemed to grow. He had survived but now they were trapped. He just knew this was only going to get worse; the horror had only just begun…


	3. Chapter 02: Descent

RE8IDENT EVIL: RISING

Chapter 02:

Descent

Once the gate was sealed, they were shrouded in complete darkness. All that remained was a cold silence; Leon activated the flashlight connected to his handgun lighting up the darkness around them. The second he did, what he had seen was far worse. Blood was smeared along the walls; corpses were scattered on the floor some piled together like a feeding ground. Claire checked a corpse recognizing the damage; the soldier was torn to shreds his limbs scattered. The bite marks, it was the Cerberus they had faced earlier; they came from here. They were surrounded on both sides by heavily armored steel walls. Leon and Claire proceeded stepping over the corpses as they walked. It was so quiet; they could hear their breathing even their footsteps. They jumped as loud noise echoed throughout the hallway, Claire pulled out her handgun prepared to face what lied ahead.

"Stay behind me," Leon readied his handgun to fire; Claire nodded letting him take the lead seeing as he possessed the light. The two of them walked cautiously down the halls as the gore on the walls seemed grow more gruesome. The hallway split into two, it reminded them of a maze. Leon noticed the blood formed the Umbrella insignia as a corpse rested next to it having made the drawing before his death pledging loyalty to Umbrella until the very end. "They never stood a chance." Leon actually felt bad for the guy even as enemy. His loyalty deserved respect. Claire closed his eyes for him seeing as he died with them open; she wasn't going to admit it but Claire was afraid.

"I have a bad," Claire's words were broken as coughing was heard. "Leon this way," She pursued the noise hoping to find the person lucky enough to survive this massacre. Leon followed her as he chased after her. He observed the corpses; one of them had their stomach ripped out. There were claw marks on their bodies. This creature; he knew it but was scared to admit for if it were here then no doubt it too was special. He rushed to Claire's side refusing to leave her alone in case his fears were correct.

"Hang in there," She kneeled down as the solider clung to his life; Claire had brought over to the wall to rest. He was in bad shape; no matter where you looked on his body there were deep gashes. He was bleeding badly and soon if not treated; he'd die. He was their enemy but even so they wanted him to live. Just being here was enough. "I'm going to-," Claire went to reach for one herb mix she made. This was to stop the bleeding. He refused her pushing her away but having no effect; he was so weak.

"No, you have to get out of here," He warned as blood seeped from his lips. "It's not safe here," He started coughing clinching his stomach. Claire ignored him still trying to save him before it was too late. "Get out of here now," He pointed his handgun at her head.

"Let me-," Claire tired to reason with him but Leon placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head knowing even if the herb mix he was going to die. "The truth is even if we wanted to escape. We couldn't the exit has been sealed shut." She explained. "We are looking for a girl by the name of Natalia or maybe you know her as Alex Wesker. Have you seen her?" The man started laughing at her like it was some funny joke.

"You are both fools," He replied. "Alex has no desire to be found. Don't you get it?" He laughed. "This is all a game to her and we're her mice." He coughed up blood. "We may have come down here to find her but the truth is we only want to get the hell out of here. That gate that let you in here was our only chance or my only chance." He smirked. "I'm all that's left of us, only me," He clinched his stomach forcing himself to stand. "She was right; death is the only way out." He leaned towards the wall using it to help him stand. Claire went to stop him but before she could reach him. He was grabbed by something and neither of them could see it but it ripped him apart right before their eyes. In mere seconds the man was dead.

"What was that?" Claire got behind Leon. He readied his handgun pursuing whatever had claimed the life of that soldier. No matter where he looked he saw nothing even as the creature took the man and tore him apart. He saw nothing it was almost like it was cloaked; invisible even. If that were the case how was he was supposed to shoot what he couldn't see?

Claire had her handgun ready just in case but in truth she had desire to face this creature. Leon walked beyond the corpse of the man who had just spoken to them. Claire kneeled down her hand shaking as she checked his pockets. She noticed a lock pick, she carefully took it; the second she did. She felt a long tongue wrap around her neck choking her, in quick motion the creature slammed Claire's head into the steel wall. Leon started shooting at it but it disappeared eluding the bullets that were fired. She grabbed her head as ringing pulsed there from being slammed into an armored wall.

"Are you okay?" Leon checked her for any sign of infection.

"I'm fine," Claire shook her head to quiet the ringing. She gasped as the tongue of the creature reached out for Leon. "Look out," She prepared to shoot it only have her handgun snatched by its wicked tongue. She watched as her handgun was tossed on the floor out of her reach. The creature jumped at her with its claws ready to end her. Leon swiftly kicked it before it could touch her; it shook off the kick clinging to the wall. Leon started to shoot it; the creature launched its tongue out grabbing his handgun devouring it and their only source of light.

"What do we do?" Claire whispered as they were now trapped in the middle of hallway in total darkness. This creature lived for stealth and now they had no way to detect it. Leon tried to focus hoping to at least hear the creature but it was so quiet. Sooner or later it was going to strike but who was it going to kill him or her? There was no way to know unless he forced its hand. He had an idea,

"Claire," Leon whispered. "Listen carefully," She nodded. "I want you to get your handgun back." She was confused by this order if she went for it. The creature was going to kill her; it wanted her to do that. It was a trap; she knew that. "Trust me on this,"

"Alright," Claire forced out a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had no way to see her handgun so she had use touch to find it. She crawled on the floor trying not to think about the corpses she may or not be climbing over. She reached out slowly to where she remembered seeing it last. Her hand was shaking knowing the second she touched it; she could die. Claire grabbed her handgun suddenly just she thought the creature jumped at her. Leon shot it directly in the stomach with his shotgun hitting pointblank. The shot splattered the creature's blood on the walls and floor. Leon's handgun rested there; it wasn't fully digested yet. He picked it up, cleaning it off, and resumed using the light on it to guide them.

Claire stood up as both their eyes stared at the corpse of the no longer cloaked creature. They had seen it before in Raccoon City. It was a Licker except this time it was modified to include invisibility as one its traits. The lights started to kick on one by one; they followed these lights as they were leading them somewhere. Finally, they arrived in a circular room with a huge metal door.

A hologram emerged in the center of this room; the second they arrived. It was of Natalia or otherwise known as Alex. "I hope you have enjoyed the presents I have left for you. For this is only the first of many," She smiled as if she were a child a toy store and they were the new toy to play with. "It's been awhile Claire," Her eyes stared directly at her as if her presence were nothing but a challenge. "You are very brave for coming here to face me yet again; though this time. You won't survive so easily; I underestimated you once, it won't happen again. Now that you are here and were even gracious enough to bring a friend." She motioned towards Leon. "I hope you fare better than my other playmates. I could use a challenge. I wouldn't get too comfortable after all," Her eyes flared red followed by evil smile. "You're both going to die down here." She threatened as hologram disappeared. The electronic lock sealing the door behind the hologram unlocked.

"This is," Claire walked over to the monitors that displayed a map of facility. Leon followed her checking the monitor. "Here," She touched the map displaying a red area at the very bottom of the lab. "That's where Alex is hiding. It's the only area marked on the map; it as if she daring us to find her." Leon smirked.

"We could use a challenge," Leon tried to store the map on his cell but it had no signal and no connection. The facility had them blocked; if he wanted his phone back he had to find some way to override it. Claire checked her phone as well faced with the same problem. They were on their own; they took a picture of the map saving it.

The two of them entered the room that was opened up to them by Alex. The room was shrouded in complete darkness. They heard moaning and footsteps approaching slowly. The lights kicked on revealing that they were face to face with a horde of undead. "One death trap after another," Leon readied his handgun. "We must be in an Umbrella facility."

"This sure brings back memories," Claire readied her handgun. This was just like Raccoon City just the two of them surrounded by undead. She was eager to show Leon just how much stronger she is compared to back then. First, they needed an escape route. They could kill all of them but they needed to conserve their ammo. Her eyes searched the area but there so many undead she couldn't make it out. The numbers needed to shrink first. She shot one of the undead in leg making him trip causing those around him to fall as well. As they fell, she shot them in the head.

Leon followed her lead taking out his second handgun shooting down the undead as they approached. Claire plunged into the crowd of undead kicking a group of them into those behind them. One tried to bite her from behind she lifted her leg kicking it in the head throwing it on the ground. Leon slid underneath her legs shooting a couple down in the process. He reloaded striking another with a deadly kick. "Get down," Claire ducked; Leon shot an undead in the head. "Just like old times."

"Move," He moved aside as a knife was thrown directly at the head of the undead. Leon grabbed the knife handing it back to her. "Exactly like old times." Claire winked at him; Leon nodded. Two executioners appeared joining in on their fight. One tried to cut them in half; they moved out of the way. They kicked him in the head with two deadly round house kicks making him fall to the floor. While he was down they both shot him in the head.

A Licker jumped at Leon being cloaked by invisibility; he caught it at the last second keeping from touching him being pinned to the ground. Claire went to help but was stopped when an infected tried to bite her. She grabbed it throwing it over her shoulder then jamming her knife in its head. She turned to shoot the one behind her only have her handgun snatched by another Licker. The undead went to grab her and pin her to the wall.

"Claire," Leon tossed his second Handgun to her. She caught it as she kicked the undead trying to grab her. In same motion she shot down three infected; the Licker jumped at her. She switched to her grenade launcher loaded with acid rounds shooting it before it reached her. Leon pulled at his knife jamming it into the Licker's head killing it in the process. He kicked it off him getting back on his feet. Claire picked her handgun handing Leon back his. An undead tried to grab her from side; Claire tripped it as it was falling Leon wrapped his arms around its stomach slamming its body into the ground; head first. As Leon tried to get on his feet; Claire noticed his back facing her. She sprinting at his back jumping off of his shoulder and tackled another infected stabbing him in the skull with her knife.

Claire took notice of a gap in the wall; their way out. "This way," She pulled out her handgun clearing a path for Leon. He nodded running towards her. The second executioner started walking toward them. "Go, I'll cover you." The executioner swung at her; she evaded it retaliating with a couple shots to the head. "Leon, I said go." He nodded figuring she could handle it. Leon pulled out both handguns clearing the gap of the undead blocking it. He squeezed into it seeing as it was tight fit.

The executioner swung Claire again; she moved back being caught by surprise when he threw his giant axe with spikes at her. She ducked it as it jammed into the wall. He charged at her with shoulder tackle afterward. She gasped moving out the way. He slammed his shoulder into the wall appearing by his weapon. While he was trying to retrieve she ran towards the gap. She squeezed through shimmying over to the other side with Leon only a couple inches ahead of her. The undead gathered reaching for them but they were out of reach. Lickers appeared entering the gap; taking notice of this. They moved faster. Leon forced his body through to the other side.

"Claire, come on," Leon called out; a licker's tongue emerged grabbing hold of her arm. It tried to pull her closer to it. Claire's eyes shot open as the Executioner stood in front of the gap with his axe. "Shit," Leon grabbed her by her jacket pulling her over to him. He pulled her through as the axe came down nearly splitting her in half. Claire had just barely escaped that attack. The licker that grabbed her resided there cut in half by his attack. She started shaking as that could have easily been her. The axe began react to the vibration of the slam of the axe. This reaction confused her; Leon caught notice of the spikes that were shaking with the weapon about to fire out at them. He covered her as the spike shot out in every direction. Leon endured the attack as these spikes pierced his jacket wounding him.

"Leon," Claire eyes filled with worry as she watched him bleed out from the attack. Lickers gathered pursuing them. They couldn't stay here any longer. "We have to go," She draped him on her shoulder entering the elevator pushing the down button before they caught p to them. "You're hurt," She pulled out a first aid kit she had taken with her. She removed his jacket throwing it on the floor so she could treat him.

"I'm fine," He assured her. "It was just a scratch." Leon ripped the spikes from his back tossing them on the floor. "I've handled worse." Claire refused to accept this answer. She lifted his shirt to view holes on his back created by the spikes. It looked really bad and deep those spikes were intended to puncture and even pierce through to the other side of the flesh. If not for the protective vest; it would have. "You have nothing to," Leon winced as she poured alcohol on his wounds.

"Better to be safe," Claire cleaned the wounds for him; she grabbed stitches from the kit to seal the holes in his back. Leon ignored the pain remaining still letting her take care of him It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. "There," She clothed his wounds with bandages. "You should be fine now," She lowered his shirt and handed him back his protective vest.

"Thanks," Leon put on his vest and rose to his feet. "It feels better now," He admitted; She smiled at him putting away her kit.

The elevator stopped at the next floor. They braced themselves for the death trap that lied ahead. The doors opened as heat seeped into the elevator. It was hot like sauna; no it was worse than that. It was like being trapped in a pit of fire. They stepped out of the elevator observing the area that surrounded them. The entire room was dome shaped; there was a huge hole in the center of the room. They walked over to the railing looking at the area below. It was hard see but hot gas was pouring out of the pipes below; flammable hot gas.

The other side of the room had an elevator; Leon tried to operate it but it was out of power. It needed to be charged but how? He thought for a minute as Claire checked around. "Down there," He looked where her handgun was pointing. On the floors below there was four levers scattered on each floor. The gas created obstacles making them hard to reach; if that gas touched them it would burn them. If they shot that gas it would explode and kill whoever was down there. It was a risky task, "Leon," Claire walked over to the valves on their current floor. "I think this operates the gas." She observed. "One of us can go down to the lower floors while the other uses these to clear the way." Claire pointed at the gas mask that would allow one of them to travel down into the gas filled floors below. This was a set up; Alex was testing them. They had no choice but to play her game.

Leon tried to think of another way but nothing came to mind. He just knew the second someone went down there; it was going to be crawling with infected. The person wouldn't be able to fight them without getting blown to bits or burned alive. Also the gas wasn't breathable so it would be difficult to help them. Dangerous but, it had to be done. Claire or him; who would brave the gas and who would deal with the valves, tough call.

"I'll take care of the levers," Claire offered; Leon went to refuse that was the most dangerous of the tasks. "It makes more sense, you have more firepower than I do besides," She smiled. "I've handled worse." Leon nodded as she broke the glass to get the gas mask.

"Be careful," Leon advised; she nodded putting on the gas mask. He watched as Claire climbed down the ladder to floor below.

He walked over to the valves to operate them reading the instructions. The gas was operated like a maze. This wasn't going to be easy; you shut one gas tank off another one started in its place in a different location. It could range from one to six added sprays of gas. He was glad there were only four valves but they were several combinations that could be made. Each affected the flow differently.

"Figures," He groaned not sure where to start; if he wasn't careful Claire could get hurt. "It's a good thing I like a challenge." Leon noticed her way was blocked; just as he was about to clear the way for her. The room began to fill with enemies. One in particular that Claire told him about was the one of concern. The creature carried a pot that shot flame; if he directed that anywhere near Claire. It would create a massive explosion that would kill her. The infected targeted his flames at Claire it was as if he knew he could kill her.

"Challenge accepted." Leon switched to his machine gun shooting at it trying to get his attention. The other infected ran at his bullets acting as shields for his target. "Damn it," He reloaded trying to shoot passed them.

"Leon," Claire backed up as the Executioner appeared in front of her. "I think we have a problem." He swung at her; she evaded as his axe cut the pipes creating more gas. The gas met with her skin burning her arm. She couldn't dodge him without him damaging the pipes in the process. This was going to be hard. She kicked him trying to push him into the gas. It was either that or knife fight him. This attack angered him; he swung at the pipes intentionally burning her again. Claire noticed that this attack left her a weapon; a sharp steel pipe dropped at her feet. She quickly picked up as he tried to split her in half. She moved and jumped at him. The gas burned her in the process; she ignored the burns stabbing him multiple times with the steel pipe until finally he stopped moving. Claire painted heavily noticing a fire ball coming toward the gas.

"You have to be joking," Claire removed her jacket dropping it on the floor. She sprinted as fast as she could to get away from it. She rushed passed the gas as it burned her lightly due to her haste it wasn't able to inflict dire injury. The area behind her started exploding out of control as flames chased her. The floor began buckling as the steel began to break under her.

Claire quickly flipped the first lever running faster. She ran towards the ladder to the lower level; the ground beneath her buckled and quickly slanted taking her with it. Claire collapsed to the floor below getting back on her feet as the floor above dropped on her. She jumped out the way running towards the next lever. Claire was shot back when the flames cut her off; she quickly got back up and sprinted taking another route. She pulled the lever; two. She jumped onto the ladder sliding down it. The floor above started to break; it would crush her at this rate. Lickers appeared beside her on the walls. She avoided them making her way toward the next lever. The area above started to fall; she plunged herself at the lever flipping it; three, one more. She noticed a chain hanging above the lever she pulled. Claire pulled the chain down tying it around her waist. She jumped off the railing hooking the chain to it; seconds before the area above crushed her. She swung her body over to the final lever pulling it.

"Done," She started panting heavily as the floor above began to fall as well. The place was falling apart; Claire looked below her; there was nowhere else for her to go. "Leon," She screamed stuck in place.

"Claire," Leon shot down the flame shooter finally getting close enough to blast it with a couple of shells. He checked the floors below there was fire everywhere; he couldn't see a thing. He was certain the flames had killed her. "Hang on," He screamed; Leon shot an infected in the head then quickly pulled out a rope that was hooked to his pants. Leon latched it onto railing and held his breath. He jumped off into the flames to get her. The ground beneath her broke and just before she fell into the gas pit he tackled her saving her from a sudden death. His tackle was more forceful than he had planned. He knocked the wind right out of her. She needed air; he removed the mask tossing sharing his with her.

Claire's eyes shot open seeing Lickers jumping out of the gas to get them. She reached into Leon's pocket retrieving a lighter. She lit it after three tries and tossed it at the gas. She watched as the flames doused the lickers and Leon took her somewhere less hazardous.

"So valves," Leon joked reminding her that they skipped that part altogether. Claire laughed climbing the rope to return to the previous floor. He followed her. Claire reached her hand out to him pulling him up. The infected charged at them; they shot them down entering the elevator before more arrived.

The lights on the elevator shut off as the explosion occurring from the previous floor. They were affecting the elevator. It shut off and started to shake with them trapped inside. It was going to collapse; Claire and Leon quickly tried to look for a way out. The elevator shook again; hastily they forced the metal doors open using every bit of strength they had to make a gap big enough for them. The chord holding the elevator snapped causing them to drop. Claire saw the entrance to the floor and grabbed Leon jumping to it. The elevator dropped loudly to the nothingness below.

"That was close," Claire rested against the wall; taking a breather. Leon nodded his eyes staring at where the elevator fell. He used the light on his handgun to check how far it had fallen. They still had a long way to go before they faced Alex.

"Let's go," Leon turned the light off.

The moment they set foot on this floor; a metal box opened next to them. "Please deposit any metallic items you have in the security box." The machine prompted. Claire's eyes motioned over to the area beyond the machine. Leon went to ignore it but she stopped him pointing at the cages that held crows in them. Corpses were scattered having been pecked to death for ignoring the prompt. Leon followed the instructions placing his items in the one of the right. Claire dropped hers off in on the one on the left. They proceed beyond being scanned by the cameras.

These cameras seemed to monitor their inventory. That way even if something metal were retrieved the crows could still be set free. A clever trick, most people wouldn't notice it. Leon observed as to tempt them a rocket launcher was placed on the table. This was a like resting room; a floor in between floors. It was safe here aside from the crows. If Moira were anywhere, she'd be here.

"Split up," Leon ordered. They checked every room on this floor. There items to tempt them everywhere. Several people had fallen for it. However Moira was nowhere to be found.

Claire walked into a room taking notice of special types of clothing. Each one brought back memories. These clothes she had worn them in the past. She smiled going over to male side seeing Leon's old police uniform; this brought back memories. "Leon," She called him over. "It's blue." He shook his head at her. She could tell he was annoyed by this. She browsed his clothes stumbling across a strange outfit with a hat. "What is this?" It reminded her of a hit man.

Leon walked over to her side. "What do we have here?" He flashed a cow girl outfit to her. Claire hid her face leaving the room. "I thought so." He followed her as she took a seat opening the first aid kit using ointment on her burns. "You really had me worried back there." He confessed.

"I'm fine now," Claire assured. "Just a few burns nothing major," Her eyes took notice of a steel door. Curious, she walked up to the door trying to open it. "Locked," Claire observed the inside from steel bars guarding the view. The room was filled with computers and camera footage. She checked the lock; it could be opened with the lock pick which was _metal_. But first, "Leon, help me out," He nodded; they kicked the door in unison but it was too strong. The door wouldn't budge. "Damn." Claire looked back at the security box.

"I hope you aren't suggesting," Leon pointed at the crows. They outnumbered by them; it would be hard to avoid that many birds attacking them. It was once again, a risky task. He checked inside the room; those computers. They could use them to deactivate whatever was blocking their signal. He could use his phone again. He needed to report to Hannigan.

"We have to get inside that room," Claire informed. "Have any better ideas?" She waited hoping he did but he came up with nothing. She quickly retrieved her lock pick from the security box. The second she walked beyond the box; the alarm sounded. She ran over to the door as the crows were released from their cages.

Before they could peck them to death; she unlocked the door pulling Leon inside. The crows rammed the door trying to get it open hitting that door like a machine gun of filled with birds. "Made it," Claire checked the cameras for Moira. Unfortunately they were damaged and were hardly of any use. This was the work of Alex probably so people couldn't use these cameras to predict the next floor.

Leon checked another computer using it to gather intelligence. He stumbled across a file that had detailed information about their enemies. "Claire," He called her over; she got beside him reading the file with him. This file listed all the viruses held in the facility. There were detailed descriptions of every creature and their behaviors. The viruses ranged from the T virus to C virus. All of them were here but there was one more virus. A new virus developed by Alex Wesker; the Hybrid Virus or H Virus. This virus was the combination of two viruses implanted into one subject.

The identified subjects were the Cerberus. Their ability was to divide into three whenever damaged by a non fatal attack. They traveled as packs and head shots proved effective.

The Lickers they could turn invisible at will. They were blind but used sound to hunt. Head shots were also the best way to kill them.

Alex even had experimented on creatures called Hunters. They could emit a loud scream that greatly hindered their attackers with sound that could greatly affect hearing. This sound also gathered more creatures like it. When killed; it naturally produced this sound as a way to strike back at their killers.

"Is that," Claire scrolled down discovering one more subject. They both recognized it and it made them nostalgic and scared. This monster resembled that of Mr. X though this one was more advanced than he was. He was dressed in protective armor; he looked more human than most. The notes on this monster said it could mutate at will and alter his body accordingly. He had a high tolerance to damage and naturally resisted ammunition. Bulletproof. "What could she possibly need this thing for?" She wondered.

"My guess," Leon glanced over at her. "She doesn't like visitors." He read more on this subject seeing as they might find themselves facing it. "I don't recall Mr. X being able to wield firearms." Claire followed his finger as she showed where it mentioned the types of guns it could use. This monster was like a super solider.

"She might have made a few more adjustments," Claire explained taking over the computer. She took notice of a sticky note with something written on it. She entered it as a password on the computer and suddenly their phones were operational. "There we go," Claire showed Leon her phone; he immediately checked his. "We have service."

Leon browsed his phone seeing he had several messages from Hannigan and Sherry. Sherry had called him several times trying to get a hold of him. "How did you know the password?" He asked deciding to deal his call backs later.

"It was written on this," Claire handed him the sticky note.

Leon recognized this writing but couldn't believe it. This was the work of one woman he knew all too well. Ada Wong; she was here. He had no idea why she was here. This had to be a coincidence there was no way. Ada was done with the Wesker family tree; she had no reason for being here. He was certain she intended to hide from that family. _"Ada, what are you doing in a place like this?"_

"You seem troubled." Claire wasn't sure what Leon was worried about. This note left for them; whoever left it knew Leon or he knew that person.

"It's nothing," Leon put the sticky note in his pocket. "I thought I recognized the handwriting. It's not who I thought it was," He saved the information on the computer to his phone. He sent the file to Hannigan as his report. Claire did the same for Terrasave.

"We should," Claire stopped before leaving taking notice of a locker. She unlocked it with her lock pick recognizing this situation. There was a fully upgraded assault rifle with grenade launcher attachment and next to it; a side pack that allowed more space. Leon took the Assault Rifle and Claire retrieved the side pack. She noticed a button on the computer reading three minute security override. Claire pressed it; the crows returned to their cages and they took those three minutes to gather supplies they couldn't gather before.

Leon picked up the rocket launcher, sniper rifle, ammo for his guns, and handgun upgrades. These upgrades transformed his handguns into Punishers.

Claire retrieved a Shotgun, ammo, recovery items, and Handgun parts. This upgraded her handgun to the M39R. Leon handed her his other assault rifle without the attachment on it.

The three minutes ended, they entered the elevator without sounding off the alarm. For once they left a floor unscathed. They just knew what lied ahead was going to be a lot worse. The elevator descended to the next floor as it did; Leon's phone began to ring. It was Sherry, "Hey," He entered face time with her.

"Finally," Sherry let out a sigh of relief. "I have been trying to get hold of you for days." She spoke. "Is Claire with you?" She asked.

"I'm here," Claire leaned in showing her face to her. "Is something wrong? Let me guess you want to talk about Jake." Sherry hid her redness.

"I already told you Claire, it's not like that." Sherry replied getting defensive. "I was told to keep an eye on him. His blood is the cure for the C virus. He is a valuable asset to all of us; he has to be protected. I may have volunteered to watch him but that doesn't mean I like him. Jake is my friend; I couldn't let some other woman watch over him." She explained. "You should have _seen_ her; she was going to use her body to keep him entertained. Whatever that means, I had to do it Claire."

I don't see why you had to," Claire replied; Sherry blushed. "He's a young male; the plan would have worked." Leon nodded; he saw the girl she was an ex stripper going undercover to watch Jake. It was a genius plan. Hannigan set it up; Sherry ruined it.

"Sherry," Leon spoke sternly. "Do we need to have the talk?" He teased. Claire started laughing as Sherry's face turned dark red. They gave each other a high five.

"Quit it," Sherry countered. "It's not funny. I thought you guys were the adults."

"We're only teasing," Claire assured her. "What's going on?" They gave her their full attention figuring this had something to do with their mission.

"It's about Alex," Sherry left the room she was in. "We have been conducting research on her; you are aware of this," They nodded. "Jake's blood is the cure for the C virus. What if I told you there is a possibility that Alex or Natalia's blood could cure the T and G viruses? Based on our discovery it's possible that by combining Jake's blood with hers; we could create a cure."

"A cure," Claire wasn't sure what she was implying here. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that those two are necessary pieces in stopping the viral threat for good. We are at least thirty eight percent sure that with their blood and more research. We could put an end to all of this. No more viral experimentation and more importantly no Umbrella," Sherry explained. "You have to bring Alex back alive it's our only chance. I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this but considering what did for me back in Raccoon City. You deserve to know. This has to remain a secret so don't tell anyone else I could get fired. Be careful," Sherry hung up on them.

"There's a cure," Claire could not believe this to be true. Their lives have always been consumed by viruses. To think that it could end, based on the actions they take here and now. How could that even be possible? A thirty eight percent chance that this would be over; it was better than nothing. "Leon, you realize what this means don't you?" Unlike her, Leon didn't seem too pleased with the discovery.

"It means right now," Leon put his phone away. "Alex is Umbrella's greatest asset. Her blood may lead to a cure but using her blood. They could create more viruses, more threats; using her like that could bring a rise to Umbrella. Likewise, she could also bring a permanent end to it all based on who has her. That means,"

"We aren't leaving this island with Alex." Claire finished. If this were the case; Umbrella would stop at nothing to make sure she didn't end up in enemy hands. They would destroy her and the entire island before they let that happen. This raised the stakes of their mission; they had to bring her back alive or die trying. Everything hinged on their actions; they wouldn't fail.


	4. Chapter 03: Reunion

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil.

RE8IDENT EVIL: RISING

Chapter 03:

Reunion

The elevator came to a complete stop. The doors opened slowly as they stepped through. This floor was empty not a single enemy in sight. Their eyes searched the area; it was some kind of containment ward. It was dark but they could hear banging from trapped infected. They could hear Lickers and Hunters clawing at their prisons.

"Leon," Claire whispered. "You notice anything." Leon searched around figuring out what had Claire so worried. There wasn't a single corpse to be found here; they never made it this far. This was a first, the lights kicked on. They could hear clapping echoing throughout the room. They aimed their guns at the source of the sound. It was,

"This really is a special occasion," Natalia stood in a protected room watching them from above. The glass was bulletproof. Next to her, there stood two cloaked figures. "I'm sure you already noticed that you are the first to make it this far." She smiled at them; her eyes on Claire. "You have once again exceeded my expectations. You truly are a Redfield."

Claire lowered her handgun in shock. This wasn't a hologram, it was really her. Their target was standing right there. "Natalia, I know you're in there." She reasoned trying to weaken Alex by bringing Natalia forward. "It's me Claire, You probably don't remember but," Claire felt her body become heavy like something was crushing her. She dropped her knees aching in pain.

"It was a nice try," She said with a smirk her eyes still glowing red. "Natalia is no longer here. I'm in complete control. If that was your plan, you had better think of a new one." Alex increased the pressure on her forcing her to the floor.

"Here's a new one," Leon pointed his handguns at her. "Surrender Alex, it's over." He knew his guns wouldn't pierce the glass. Regardless, they had her; there was no way for her to escape them. They would corner her every time she tried.

"You are so right," She laughed. "Leon," Alex's eyes turned red as she took control over Claire's body. "It is over." Claire aimed her handgun directly at his head. Leon started shaking as his body started to move on its own. "This game has carried on long enough; you bore me." Leon aimed his handgun at Claire's head. "As I said before," Alex began laughing horrifically. "You're both going to die down here."

"Leon," Claire's voice was shrouded in fear, her entire body shaking; her eyes filled with tears. She was staring at the man across from her line of fire; her handgun aimed directly at his head. It was Leon and no matter how much she fought she couldn't adjust the aim. Alex was controlling her every move. She was using every bit of strength she had had not to pull the trigger but it was being forced on her.

Leon was faced with the same crisis. As much he tried to fight back; his entire body was under her control. He didn't want to shoot Claire especially not if it meant killing her; regardless of his desire to spare his partner, his friend. His finger was still pressed on the trigger of his handgun. He couldn't move it or redirect it eventually he would fire the bullet hit her directly in between the eyes. Her blood would be on his hands. Claire would be dead.

They had held this position for what seemed like hours trying to fight back. She was too strong; their strength was starting to submit to her will. "I can't," Claire shook her head at her partner as her finger started to move. "You're going to have to dodge it." Claire added still trying to fight her though it was a losing battle.

"Claire listen," Leon spoke calmly trying to force his body to move for if that bullet shot off. He would die without question. Though it was no use his body was held in place by Alex's control. It would be impossible to dodge especially being held pointblank. "You have to fight it." Claire shook her head he could sense she was at her limit. Sadly so was he, neither of them could fight her much longer. It was checkmate.

"I told you," Alex smiled at them innocently in enjoyment. She increased her hold them her eyes flaring red as she did. The sound of two gunshots echoed throughout the room.

The lights went dark; Leon panted frantically having used every ounce of strength in his body to deter the shot. The bullet grazed Claire's cheek as she did the same. They had survived barely, "Claire, you okay?" He asked still shaken up.; she nodded. "Let's retrieve Alex and get out of here." They rushed after her cutting her off. "Don't move." He pointed his handgun at her. "I told you Alex; it's over," He reminded her.

Leon and Claire aimed their handguns at her. The bodyguards that were at her sides went to step forward to shield her from the bullets. Alex held her arms in front of them making them stay put. Even at gun point she wasn't scared. "Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield," Alex put her hands behind her back. "The survivors of Raccoon City; isn't this quite the reunion. I'm afraid, it's been cut short." Her eyes flared red forcing them back with powerful telekinetic push.

Leon's body went crashing through fences. He broke through at least six of them and finally landed into a pile of hanging steel pipes. The sharp pipes pierced his skin deeply luckily it wasn't fatal. He was pierced through his legs, his shoulder and his side. Each wound bleeding heavily. He was fighting to stay awake.

Claire was sent flying through several armored glass windows, a fence, and crashed heavily into a barbed wired fence which snapped. A stray wire hooked around her leg tightly holding her in the air. Her body was gashed from the glass and the wire on her leg was gripped tight causing more blood loss. Her eyes faded in and out as she dangled there still alive.

"Survive that," Alex smiled at them. "Do it," She motioned towards her body guards. They picked up their Gatling guns firing at the glass letting every contained enemy go. They followed her as the creatures came for them.

Leon forced himself to move as undead approached him. He ripped the pipe from his shoulder screaming out in pain. He dropped it turning his attention to the one lodged in his leg; He took a few deep breaths gripping onto it tightly. He pulled it out; screaming as he did. He reached for his handgun that was dropped nearby. He crawled over to it taking out the undead before they got him.

" _You can do this,"_ Leon looked at other pipe in his other leg. Hunters appeared and began walking up to him baring their fangs at him. He shot at them but they dodged every bullet jumping him. He grabbed a pipe blocking their claws as they split it in half in one attack. He switched to his shotgun getting a clear shot at it. The Hunter screamed loudly causing his ears to bleed. It collapsed to floor and as if summoned more Hunters appeared.

Leon continued trying to kill them off trying to spare some time to get that pipe out of his leg so he could at least move. Every time he did, they would scream and call more to avenge them. He heard a click and started reloading his shotgun. Hunters just wouldn't stop coming. He crawled backward grabbing the pipe in his leg. He quickly yanked it out throwing it on the floor as Hunters gathered around him. He got on his feet finally able to walk though it really hurt. He pulled out his assault rifle using the grenade launcher attached to it to kill a bunch of them. The ones he killed screamed summoning more of them.

Claire eyes shot open as Lickers prepared to chop her head off. She started shooting at them as they jumped at her with her handgun. She tried to free herself from the barbed wire holding her leg making her a swinging target. She screamed it was wrapped tight around her leg; the more she tried to more it hurt. She couldn't cut with her knife; she was stuck. All she could do was hope she had enough bullets in her handgun to protect herself.

The Lickers jumped at her as a group; Claire began shooting them down before their claws got her. Lickers gathered around all of them eager to end her. She kept fighting them off with bullets. Her vision started to blur as the blood loss was getting to her. She wouldn't stay awake much longer. She proceeded to fight until finally she blacked out. Her handgun dropped as she remained there motionless.

"Claire," Leon eyes peered away from his enemies as they continued to grow in numbers. He switched the rocket launcher firing it at them. The Hunters all screamed buying him very little time. Their unified scream was so loud it made him drop his knees in pain. He shook it off taking a shot the barbed wire holding her leg. The wire snapped just before a Licker got her causing him to land in front of Leon. He ripped the pipe out of his side and jammed into its head killing it. "That was the last one," He clinched his side as Hunters gathered again. Leon switched to his dual wielding Handguns shooting at them.

Claire landed on the glass cover over the quarantine area. She crashed into the reinforced glass so hard it started to crack. Lickers jumped down to get her while she was still unconscious. The glass started cracking more and more as they piled on top of it getting closer to her. Finally, it shattered causing her land head first into the Biohazard Containment Room.

The lights of the room flared red as an alarm sounded. "Biohazard detected, commencing complete sanitation in three minutes. All personal please evacuate immediately." The red lights beamed brighter as the alarm sounded over and over again. The message was repeated every minute counting down.

Claire's eyes started to open as she lied there on the ground in pain. The loud noises echoed louder making her head throb. She touched her head realizing it was bleeding from her fall. She moved away as the floor started to open up revealing a pit filled with boiling hot lava. Lickers were trapped in it being consumed by the lava. She was also surrounded by the undead. Claire noticed her handgun on the floor starting to fall into the lava. She caught it; the second she did an infected took hold of her wounded leg. She kicked him in the face with her other leg making him let go of her before he bit her or even scratched her.

Claire started getting on her feet only to be grabbed by an undead trying to force her into the lava. She pushed him off her and kicked him as hard as she could in the head. The barbed wire wrapped around her ankle added to the kick dealing extra damage that tore at his flesh. She screamed gripping her injured leg that she used to kick him. She did her best to ignore the pain; reloading her handgun.

"Okay," She cleared a path to the exit as the floor opened more and more. The lava pit was growing in size. "Made it," She tried to open the door and escape; it was locked tight. She noticed it a numeric pad next to it. She needed pass code to get out. Claire reached into her back pocket for her phone; it was smashed by her fall and useless to her now. She couldn't text or call Leon to tell him she needed a pass code.

She checked the room hoping to find numbers somewhere but there was nothing but undead everywhere. It had to be where Leon is. "Leon," Claire screamed he couldn't hear her. It as if his ears were damaged. "Leon," She called again; no response. The undead started to close in on her; she shot at them securing her spot by the door. She fired a grenade round nearby him causing a huge explosion; the shot hit a Hunter killing it. Leon turned around looking at her. She pointed at her phone so he could see it was broken. He nodded throwing his phone to her. Claire typed her message tossing the phone back to him.

Leon checked her message and carried on. He avoided the Hunters as they chased after him. As he moved around he checked the rooms for hints to the pass code. Leon began his search in the room where Alex watched them from above. There was nothing, he stared at the room Claire was in taking notice of an engraving above the room. He examined it with his phone discovering it was a number. The first digit; he nodded searching for the others. He stopped taking notice of another engraving; another digit. Two more left. The Hunters appeared in front of him cutting him off from his path. He took them out with his machine gun and kept going as they screamed for back up. He came across another engraving; third digit, one left. He started searching the busted cages for the last number while steering clear of enemies. Finally he stumbled across the final digit written on the wall in front of him.

"Got it," Leon started to input the code into his phone and toss it to Claire. He threw it only to have it caught by a Hunter as the creature crushed his phone right in front of him. This action angered him; Leon waited for the Hunter to attack. He evaded it as it jumped making it collide into its allies. He grabbed a fuel canister pouring it on them. They chased after him as he stumbled across incendiary grenade. Exactly what he needed; he tossed it at them burning the Hunters alive.

Before they could get out a scream; he shot their throats. The room was clear now he needed to get that pass code to Claire. He checked he had only one clip in his handgun; the rest of guns were out of bullets courteously of the Hunters; he had an idea.

Claire continued picking apart the infected. The floor was opening more and more; lava pit was nearly taking up the whole area. She was running out of time. She noticed bullets fly passed her; Leon shot an infected three times and it fell into the lava. Why three? Claire gasped figuring it out. She entered the number on the pin pad. Next, Leon continued the process as she entered the numbers given to her. The door opened; she escaped just before being consumed by lava.

"Leon," She regrouped with him seeing he was hurt. "Let's get you patched up." She checked her first aid it was out of supplies; herbs, she could use herbs. Not as effective but it would at least stop the bleeding.

"Thanks," Leon rested as she treated him; she used mixed herbs on his wounds to stop the bleeding. She focused mostly on the wound on his shoulder so he could hoister his handgun better. He was going to need it.

Claire treated herself as well; she removed the barbed wire from her ankle and used herbs to stop bleeding. She used last of them to treat the wound on her head stopping bleeding from there as well. This wasn't a lot of help but it would work for now.

"Alex," Leon reminded her; she nodded and they pursued her catching her just before she reached the elevator. Claire shot a passed her missing her head barely as a warning shot.

"Don't move," Claire warned prepared to shoot her. Leon pointed his handgun at her as well. This was it; they had her.

"You actually survived," Alex turned around facing them. "Now you've managed to catch my interest." She motioned towards her bodyguards that stood next to her. "Take care of them," They ripped off their cloaks revealing that both of them were the creature that resembled Mr. X.

Their faces looked fleshy and green with stitches across their left eye. The visible eye was solid white no pupil whatsoever. Their mouths stretched out revealing gums and sharps fangs. They were dressed in tough leather their bodies large and muscular. They had purple tentacles draping their shoulder. The more Claire and Leon looked at it; the less it resembled Mr.X but still if it wasn't him. What was it? She also had two of them.

The monsters let out viscous, grumbling; growl. Both of them armed themselves with their Gatling gun and began firing off bullets. Claire and Leon quickly took cover behind area they arrived from. The steel door was no longer standing; it collapsed as the bullets ceased. The bullets had pierced through the door and marked the wall behind them.

"Ready," Leon readied his handgun being only weapon he had to fight these things; He needed more ammo. Claire nodded readying her handgun. They started firing at them from behind cover, their bullets seemed to have very little effect on them. The creatures let out another growl hoistering a rocket launcher on their shoulder. They fired both rockets at the same time; Leon and Claire quickly moved to safer location as the rockets nearly obliterated the area. This created a huge cloud of smoke; they used to get the upper hand on them. Together they shot the same creature with their handguns trying to keep him pinned.

Suddenly, the bullets traveled through the monsters skin and dropped from his finger tips to the floor. He was unaffected by any of their shots. The monsters were both unarmed having used up their firepower. Instead both let out a loud roar and sprinted in their direction. They hoped to stop with pursuit with gunfire but he ignored every shot running faster toward them. Once he was close; Leon kicked the creature; the monster endured the hit like it was nothing. He roared loudly at Leon hastily snatching Kennedy by his throat dangling him in the air.

Claire tried to help her partner only to be cut off whenever the second one punched her. The impact of his punch was so fierce; it knocked her handgun out of hands. She began to shake off his brutal attack attempting to get on her feet. While she was down; he picked her by her throat choking her. She was being held in the air just like Leon. What the hell are these things? The monster growled as bloody sharp tentacles emerged from his sleeve. Claire gasped; he was going to jam those into her face and kill her. She quickly took out her knife and stabbed his arm making him free her. He went to grab her again but she ducked and rolled behind him picking up her handgun. She started shooting at his back as it faced her; the monster turned as its hand began to change.

"What the," Claire stepped back as more bloody tentacles emerged long enough to used as whips. He swung at her with those sharp vicious whips; she evaded them and resumed shooting at him. Out of nowhere, a tentacle latched to her ankle. She gasped as she was lifted into the air and slammed onto the ground roughly.

Leon finally slipped out of the monster's tight grasp on him. The creature tried to grab him once more; he eluded it getting behind him and shooting him. The monster turned around walking towards him. He distanced himself from it as he fired at him. The monster dashed at him with a punch; he evaded the attack staying on the attack. The creature moved towards the steel railing snapping it wielding long sharp pipe as a weapon. He swung at him violently with the pipe; Leon evaded every strike. He was caught by surprise when a tentacle emerged wrapping around his ankle. The Monster tugged making fall to the floor and he was dragged over to him.

The Creature forced the sharp edge of the heavy pipe into Leon's chest. He grabbed just before it could trying to prevent it. This monster was so strong; he couldn't compete in terms of strength. This was a losing battle; instead, he moved out of the way. The pipe jammed into the ground instead. Leon kicked him only for his foot to be grabbed by him. The monster threw him onto the hard floor walking closer to him. Leon managed to get back on his feet only to be struck by Claire who was thrown at him aggressively by the other one.

Together they fought to get on their feet. The monsters continued to pursue them; the second they were standing once more. The monsters' sent a long sharp tentacle at them moving so fast it caught them by surprise. It pierced both of their chests infecting them both with a deadly virus. The second it entered their system; their bodies felt weaker. Regardless, they still had to fight. Alex was right there they were so close, they couldn't let up. Claire and Leon pulled out their knives and chopped the tentacle that pierced their chest cutting themselves free.

Claire switched to her grenade launcher realizing she needed more firepower to hurt these things. She fired at them with flame rounds but they rushed passed them like nothing. Leon quickly climbed on one of the monster's back stabbing him in the shoulder with his knife. The other one grabbed him throwing him on the floor.

Leon sprung to his feet; he evaded the monster's heavy punch and countered with a kick. It retaliated backhanding him so hard he slid across the floor. Claire shot at them with grenade launcher trying to keep them off Leon while he recovered. The monster used its whip like tentacle to grab her; she evaded only to be whipped by it instead. She ignored the damage as the other one ran at her. He grabbed her throat throwing her at Leon who just got up.

They struggled to get back on their feet. It was no use; they couldn't move the virus had weakened them. Their body felt woozy and fragile; each attack was more fatal than the next. "Leon," Claire tried to move as the monster approached him. She watched as Leon was lifted into the air by his throat and punched in stomach vigorously. The impact caused him to black out as he was draped over his shoulder. Claire gasped the other one grabbed her. "No," Claire clinched her throat as the monster choked her out. Alex stepped forward her eyes staring directly at her.

"Let the experimentation begin,"


	5. Chapter 04: Experimentation

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil.

 _Author's Note:_ _I apologize for the long delay. I was trying to update this every week but yeah, work happened. Anyway, I'm really sorry. Feel Free to leave a review as always Blades and Knives are welcome. -_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

RE8IDENT EVIL: RISING

Chapter 04:

Experimentation

Flashes of memories began rushing to him; reminding him of his mission. These memories it was like a nightmare each one more terrifying than the next. It had to end; Claire, she's in danger.

Leon's eyes opened remembering those monsters they had fought. His eyes wandered around the room; he was trapped in a tank of water being treated. His wounds were gone; suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. It was as if he was injected with something. He thought back as memories rushed in; a needle was injected into his neck. She was testing her H virus on him.

The water began to drain around him; he removed all the excess stuff that made so he could breathe in the water. He tried to take his first step outside the tank only to trip and fall. His body felt so heavy it was like he had been trapped in that water for days. Leon clinched his neck as the pain of the needle throbbed. The exposure, it was recent. He had time.

"It's been awhile, He heard a familiar voice but his vision was so blurry. He couldn't make out the person. The room it was so bright; it made his head hurt. "We really should stop meeting like this," Leon leaned against the wall for support. This voice it was,

"Ada," Leon finished feeling much better that it was a friend sort of. He watched as she stared at him as he stood there unclothed. His eyes traced her every feature; she was wearing a red top and black leather pants. She hasn't changed much since their last meeting.

Ada reached her hand out to him holding a towel for him to cover up with. He went to accept it only to feel her lips on his. She was giving him a choice here; if he took the towel. This would stop if not, a connection would be made between them. It took awhile to decide; they had been through a lot together. Never once had they taken it this far. He wanted it but at the same time, he was certain she'd take off again.

Leon remained in the kiss a little longer then decided. He pushed the towel away desiring closeness. He wasn't typically the kind of guy who chased these ordeals. In this case, he made an exception. He unbuttoned her red top revealing her black lace bra and ran his hand on to her skin feeling from her smooth stomach to her perky chest.

Ada shrugged her off top for him and she took hold his shoulders forcing his body onto her. He removed her bra taking her by her chest and forcing her to sit on the surgical table. Leon felt her back lightly arch as his lips pecked her chest. Ada let out a soft moan as he got between her legs with his skin. He prepared to remove her pants as he did his neck started to hurt.

"Leon," His eyes started to burn; the infection was spreading. There was no time for this. Ada put her bra back on and started buttoning up her shirt. "You have been infected haven't you?" She guessed; he nodded. He took the towel from her, his neck was still hurting; this virus it was moving inside his body at a fast pace. It wasn't like the rest; it wasted no time claiming the victim. He covered himself with the towel sitting on the table until it settled.

After a few minutes, it finally stopped hurting. He released his neck panting heavily. "It passed," Leon assured her. "I'll be okay. I just need to find the vaccine," It was probably a great idea the virus reacted when it did. There was no telling what would happen if he had unprotected intercourse with Ada while being infected. The results could be fatal to her.

"I guess I should go," She said casually. Leon watched as she placed a handgun on the table in the room for him. "It's not much but it should get you by for now." Ada's lips formed a smile as she took her leave.

"Ada wait," He chased after her but she was gone. There was so much he wanted to ask her but like always. Ada left him guessing; she loved toying with him. There was no telling why she was here or why she saved him yet again. "Great," Leon went back into the room taking notice of his clothes on the floor. All that remained was his navy blue undershirt, his underwear, and his pants.

Claire's eyes faded in and out confined in a tank of water. Her wounds were completely healed. The room she was confined in was bright; she couldn't see a thing. The water started to drain and movement returned to her. She removed the excess stuff that helped her breathe in the water. The second she tried to move she dropped to the floor.

Her eyes looked up at the person in the room who was calling to her trying to wake her. This woman she recognized her from Raccoon City; she helped her in the past. It was a long time ago but this woman had helped her once. "It's you," She forced her body to stand up; she noticed the woman holding a towel out to her. Claire accepted it covering up with it.

"Ada Wong," She introduced herself. "I don't often take the time to introduce myself." Ada explained. "Here," She held out a capsule shooter. "Consider it a gift," Claire accepted it not sure what she wanted her to do with it. It had only one capsule shot in it. She didn't even know what type of capsule was inside it. "It'll help you capture Alex," She informed her. "We aren't enemies Claire; we share a common goal. By the way, I have met your brother he isn't too fond of me."

"Thank you," She chose to ignore the Chris comment; she was sure he had his reasons in regards to her. Ada wasn't a enemy especially not after saving her life.

"A friendly word of advice from one woman to another," Ada's eyes stared directly at her. "You can't save everyone,"

"That doesn't stop me from trying," Claire replied. She wasn't sure why Ada would advise such a thing. Saving people; that's what she does. Failure to do that was not an option for her. She had to protect Leon, find Moira, and save Natalia. This was her task, she would see it accomplished. She watched as Ada left the room.

Claire noticed a file lying on the desk. Ada must have left it for her; she started reading it. It contained information on how to create a vaccine for the H virus. She felt her neck as she thought about it. Thinking back; she remembered being injected with some kind of needle. They had infected her with the virus. Now she had to cure it before it was too late. She took notice of her clothes on the floor. It was solid white tank top, underwear, and her khaki pants. Her knife and lock pick resided on the surgical table.

Once she was fully dressed; she made her way out of the room. A sharp pain hit her neck causing her vision to fade out. She stumbled clinging to a nearby table. It throbbed again; hurting more and more as something moved inside her violently. She rushed into the bathroom as her stomach started to ache uncontrollably. She spit up blood into the sink washing it down. She checked her reflection in the mirror to see that her eyes were blood shot. The infection was getting worse; it made her so weak.

Claire gasped as giant axe swung at her. If it wasn't for the mirror; she wouldn't have noticed it. She ducked his brutal attack as it shattered the mirror leaving glass shards everywhere. She dodged as the executioner swung at her again this time he struck one of the stalls creating a flood of water. He slammed it down on her. She jumped back barely evading it. The giant axe started to shake as the spikes around it began to react to the vibrations. Wait a sec, she recognized that pattern. She gasped crawling into one of the stalls as the spikes shot out in every direction. The stall had protected her from those deadly spikes; without her vest it would easily kill her.

He swung at her again she crouched down covering her head as the axe tore down the stall. Claire rushed passed him as he swung again at her. She evaded as it tore down yet another stall. She continued to run from him coming across a wall. He threw his axe at her; Claire ran up the wall doing a back flip landing in crouch position as he went for his weapon. While he was preoccupied with that she searched the area for a weapon of some kind. There, she took notice of a powerful magnum resting in hands of a dead solider who was experimented on. She took her own life to stop the virus from spreading a noble action.

The executioner got his weapon back turning towards her. Claire rushed towards the magnum as he ran at her. She grabbed the gun performing a baseball slide shooting him dead in the face with it. He dropped to the floor; while he was down she shot him again to ensure he was dead.

"I heard gunfire," Leon rushed in as she tossed the empty magnum aside. "You did that?"

"Who else," Claire took his arm. "We have to make a vaccine; there's not much time left." She began. "To make the vaccine first we need a capsule, then, we have to make the base and the medium." She informed him showing him the file that Ada gave her; he read over it. "The final step is to use a mixer to combine the ingredients."

"We really-," Leon stopped speaking urging her over to the wall. She took cover as they observed the enemy that guarded the hallway of the viral experiment lab. The halls were narrow meaning to get around they had to walk single file.

Many Rooms scattered the halls; each different and holding either more horrors or more experiments. There was no real way of knowing what room these ingredients could be made in. Claire was unarmed only carrying her knife. Leon held a handgun with only fifteen shots in the cartridge. He had also found his knife but still; they needed to be cautious from here on out.

This particular enemy, Leon could recall it from one of his previous missions. The creature wore a thick metal helmet; his eyes totally blind, he wielded sharp metal claws that could retract. He walked around his voice so deep and horrifying. If they were lucky; he wasn't altered by H virus but if he was Alex didn't have him in her files. Another one just like it, walked towards the other one; they turned around just before meeting. There only two of them, he could handle this.

"Claire, stay back," He whispered; she nodded finding a place to lay low seeing as she was unarmed. She wasn't much help right now. Leon slowly snuck up on one of them recognizing the weak spot in his back. He pulled out his knife and jammed it into his back. The creature swung his sharp claws frantically trying to get free. Leon dodged them as he swung at him in a frenzied manner. These strikes were now child's play. He leaped over his strike hopping off the two halls using them to get behind the creature. He landed on the floor on his back shooting at the monster's back. Thirteen shots left; he needed to be careful.

The second one was drawn to the gunfire and ran towards him. He evaded the strikes that were being thrown by both monsters. He slid underneath them hiding for now. The creatures calmed and started to walk away from each other. The first one that had been damaged already walked over getting closer to Claire; she crouched down pulling back only to bump into a table.

The glass vase on the table began to fall; before it did she grabbed it. Leon let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for her to get surrounded by those things sure she'd handle it but unarmed it would be tough for her to make a comeback. He still approached her; Claire remained under the table hiding. Leon quickly jammed his knife into his back then pulled it drawing him away from her.

As he was dodging the monster's deadly claws; Claire came up behind climbing on his back jamming her knife in his weak point over and over again. He swung at her; she released her knife leaving it impaled in his back. She ducked getting beside Leon. They nodded having the same idea in mind. Together they kicked him knocking him on his back pushing her knife in deeper. They proceeded by stomping on his body jamming it in deeper and deeper until he stopped moving.

Claire kicked his corpse turning it over removing her knife from his back. That was one down; Leon smirked if only she were around with Ashley. A trick like that could have really been useful; even with only a knife; she wasn't bad. She got behind cover and tossed her knife at the back of other one. While he was damaged Leon charged at him and kicked the knife in his back as hard as he could. As a result, he knocked the creature into the steel wall. He stomped down on the knife finishing him; He pulled it out and tossed it to Claire.

"All clear," Leon urged her to lead the way. Claire checked the rooms having a faint idea what to look for. She created a vaccine for Sherry once; hopefully Alex used the same equipment for hers. She used her lock pick seeing as every room was locked.

The door opened revealing a tiny office; the desk was scattered with files pertaining to the T virus. Several paintings scattered the walls; there was one of the Spencer mansion in the Arklay Mountains. If Chris' story were true, this mansion was near the outskirts of Raccoon City. There was another panting of the mansion located in Rockfort Island, Another of a remote island in Spain, and finally there was one of an outbreak in China.

The files pertained to the T virus which began, Claire walked over to the painting of a mansion located in Raccoon City. Written underneath the picture was a date of which it was built. "Leon, computer," He nodded clearing the files seeing it was locked by a numeric password.

"Four digits,"

Claire read the year to him; he entered the numbers and the painting moved. Behind it was a steel safe; she opened it using the month and the day.

Inside were capsules, a large supply of them however they were _fragile_. If she were struck holding these they'd break; alone it was harmless but with a chemical inside could be fatal. She had to be careful while holding these. "Leon, you've really got your work cut out for you." She took a few capsules just enough to finish making the vaccine. "Cover me," He nodded finding a handgun clip on the desk.

They continued down the halls; as they walked Claire took notice of glass vases she could hide the capsules in case she didn't feel safe carrying them. She just had to steer clear of the location in case in it got struck by an enemy; she was fine for now though.

Leon drew his Handgun while she remained behind him; a tongue came for him. Cloaked Lickers; Leon evaded shooting at the creature. One jumped at Claire; she dodged its attack. While it was lunging at her; He shot it directly in the head killing it. The second the coast was clear; Claire observed each room in this area; Leon kept his sights on her just in case. Claire unlocked one of the rooms with her lock pick and together they went inside.

This room was filled with lab equipment; it had a dry erase board with notes on it regarding how to make the base. Written on it, were temperature settings? Also there were files scattered about; the entire room covered in loose paper. In the chair by the computer was one of the workers; his throat was slit and been dead for quite a while. Claire noticed a tape recorder in his pocket and played it.

"The base is a very complex ingredient, three chemicals, three temperatures," He repeated these words over and over again. Finally it cut, screams were heard; the events that lead to his death. Claire observed the several chemicals that were in the room. There was at least eight of them; she only needed three but which three and what temperature for each one? This would require some thought.

A loud bang was heard against the door; the Lickers were trying to get inside. She didn't much time to decide on this. "Leon, you're going to have to keep me safe while I figure this out." She explained; He nodded as she handed him another Handgun clip. Claire checked the files on the floor hoping to find more clues regarding the chemicals. Claire picked up file reading it carefully, this file was left for his assistant.

 _Notes regarding the Chemicals_

 _Chemical A, is a mixture of the first three of the eight chemicals. Chemical B; I usually have this one already made and waiting in the temperature chamber. Chemical C, well this one will require some thought, (It's why I needed a math major) Not to worry I have taken it upon myself to simplify it for you._

 _The Key: (Now Remember: You can only mix four letters and F an G are a must unless you want to get poisoned that is.)  
_

 _A is +17, B is +08, C is +09, D is +02, E is +01, F is -02, G is -04_

 _Total must be 20 (Easy Enough Right.)_

Claire took the file setting it down by the temperature adjustment machine. Now she just-, another loud bang was heard this time the steel door bent. Leon flipped a table using it for cover preparing for the Lickers. Temperatures, Claire needed to focus one more file, what temperature for what chemical. She noticed a message in written in blood on the wall. Some sort of clue? She guessed.

"One shall end in flame, one is to be forgotten, and one will freeze. Deceit," Claire shook her head deceit what about it? She began making the chemicals after making the first one; it seemed a bit cold like it was meant be frozen. So instead of, got it; she added it to the temperature machine.

She took a marker writing Chem. A by the hottest temp. What about Chemical B? She checked the temperature; it was room temperature so it was the one she ignored. A gash appeared on the door; not much time left. Claire quickly began preparing the final chemical; it was basic math she could manage this (Answer: F+G+C+A or, -02+-04+09+17=20).

After some time; she completed the chemical; it was burning her hands so, she placed into the freezer adjusting the temp to the coldest one on the board. That just left one more; Lickers broke into the room shattering the window beside the door. Leon began picking them part while Claire carried on with her task. She adjusted the temperature and waited for thirty seconds for them to adjust the chemicals properties.

Leon proceeding taking down the Lickers as the timer Claire had set ticked away. She stayed back as he guarded the machine; if those lickers touched it; they'd have to restart the process. Neither of them looked forward to that. The timer buzzed; Claire grabbed all three flasks putting them in the mixer; the final step. She set the timer for fifteen seconds. Leon reloaded as a Licker jumped at him; Claire kicked it knocking it into the many chemicals; the acted as a powerful acid eating away at the creatures flesh. Good news, she saved him. Bad news, if a Licker broke their chemicals they were screwed. They could no longer restart.

Licker's jumped into the room coming in one after another. The timer buzzed; Claire grabbed the completed base and they ran out the room. The Lickers chased them down the halls; Leon rushed into one the bathrooms luring Lickers there afterwards he locked them inside. This bought them a little time for now. "That's one down," Claire took a deep breath showing him the base. "Ready for another," Leon took a deep breath.

"I hate viruses," He urged her to lead the way. At least now the-, Leon grabbed Claire moving her behind cover. Hunters stormed this portion of the halls. He checked his ammo; he had only twelve shots left; ammo wasn't on their side here. Claire stashed the base in one of the vases returning to his side. "Ready?" She nodded; they charged down the halls avoiding the Hunters as they lunged at them and were now chasing them.

"In here," Claire unlocked a door pulling him inside locking it back. Great another lab, however this one didn't seem quite as complicated. They were water tanks scattered around the room and a huge computer. He left Claire to figure out medium; the last piece to the vaccine. Leon noticed shutters descend securing the area. "That should help for now," He heard a loud bang as the Hunters tried to break into the room.

Claire started coughing clinching her stomach. She dropped to her knees; the virus was spreading in their system. He rushed to her side helping her up. "Are you going to be okay?" Claire nodded wiping her lips staring at the blood she coughed up.

"I'm fine," She resumed checking the computer; the medium was already prepared this time around. All she needed to do was unlock the security system keeping it locked away. "What's happening here?" The computer was being hacked; interference from who. Claire wasn't sure who was hacking the computer but whoever it was; they were obviously on their side. Ada, perhaps, she guessed.

"Wong," Leon shook his head handing her his handgun. "She'll take care of it," Claire nodded; it was nice to know they had an outside ally. A huge gash appeared on the shutters; the Hunters were coming in. "Ready?" He picked up some flash grenades equipping them.

"Ready," Claire braced herself for Hunters. All they needed to do was hold their location while Ada hacked the security for them. They could do this; just a bit more.

The Hunters broke in charging at them with their claws. He evaded kicking one of the Hunters; while it was flying towards its friends he tossed a flash grenade at them. "Claire, throats," She nodded shooting their throats before they could scream to call for back up.

A hunter jumped at Claire; Leon grabbed it while it was in the air forcing the creature on his back. He pulled out his knife stabbing it in the throat.

"Thanks," Claire heard a click; they were out of bullets. Leon tossed a flash grenade blinding the creatures. He prepared to attack them but stumbled as his neck started the hurt.

"Leon," Claire rushed to his side as he started coughing uncontrollably; the virus was spreading, getting worse. They were running out of time. He stared at the blood that poured from his last cough; his blood was getting cold. Dying; a result of infection, meaning Claire was facing the same dilemma. "Hang in there," The security room opened, perfect timing.

Claire clinched her stomach dropping to her knees as she carried Leon on her shoulder. The virus was taking over their bodies; not much time left. Vaccine, she needed to make it, just a bit more. Leon grabbed her draping her on his shoulder mustering the strength to get into the security room.

While Leon rested for a minute; he could feel his body growing weaker. Alex was already starting to enter his head using the H virus as leverage. She was fighting him for control; her hold on him so strong. It was hard to move. The pain in his neck was getting worse.

Claire wasn't doing much better both of them were on the brink of death; this virus would be the death of them. No, she refused to give up and die, Alex wasn't going to win, she'd stop her. The vaccine; it was only thing left; the medium; just a bit more. She forced herself to move and grabbed the Medium. Now she just had pick up the base and mix them.

"We aren't going to die," Claire assured him, "Don't give up Leon," She tucked the Medium into her pocket. "We have had worse," She lent him her shoulder. "Raccoon city, remember," Claire held her hand out to him; He nodded taking it. "Then let's show Alex who she's dealing with." Together walked out of the security room; Hunters surrounded them. There was no escape, was this really the end?

Suddenly, the weapons system activated. The machine guns appeared from the ceiling pointing at them. Claire braced herself for the bullets; this was it they were going to- What the- The guns turned around clearing a path for them. The hunters were being killed left and right. There was no time for questions or delay, the vaccine she had to make it now.

Claire rushed over to the vase picking up the base. She made haste towards the nearest room. Leon followed her; together they shoulder tackled the door breaking it open. She began using the mixer setting the timer; just a little bit longer. Her body was growing weak; her eyes were starting fade; she couldn't hold out much longer. Alex was fighting her every step of the way trying to make her submit to the deadly H virus. Just when, she was about to fade into darkness, she felt a hand grab her and shake her awake. Leon was here, this thought relieved her.

"We aren't done yet," Leon took her hand holding it while they waited. "Raccoon City huh," Claire nodded. "We have come a long way haven't we? To think this could be over soon," Leon wasn't serious about this; before he didn't seem to believe that Alex was the key to stopping this. Perhaps, now even he wanted it to be over. "This isn't the end," He patted her shoulder. "It's a beginning so hang in there," The timer stopped; the vaccine was finished. They would survive this and together they would put an end to the viruses. No more getting infected, no more near death experiences; no more Umbrella Corporation. This wasn't over yet...


	6. Chapter 05: Crossroads

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil.

 _Author's Note:_ _First let me apologize for the extended wait on updates. I can assure you the wait was indeed worth it. Feel free to Read and Review. Blades and Knives are welcome. - **Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

RE8IDENT EVIL: RISING

Chapter 05:

Crossroads

The doors of the elevator opened taking Leon and Claire to final floor before they go face to face with Alex Wesker. They searched the room seeing it was clear of enemies. Not a single one; the room was…threat free.

It was just a room used for storage. The area was enormous in size. Steel canisters with flame warning signs filled the room. They reeked with the scent of gasoline. The search continued; there were crates filled with explosive dynamite. Scattered around were their weapons from before; ammunition, firepower to be used against Alex. This room was two stories high; the second floor had no access point but that floor was also loaded with fuel canisters and dynamite filled crates.

There was only one thing that drew their attention most; in the center of the room was giant steel storage case. The height was way out of reach unless Leon boosted Claire over it; there was no other means to reach the second floor. "Found it," A voice? Claire crouched down behind the steel storage unit. Leon was at her side. She peeked out to get a glimpse of -Moira!-

Claire could scarcely believe her eyes. She's alive; she knew it but to see her here of all places. Moira Burton; her clothes were a bit tattered for her adventures. She was more hardened than before. She was even carrying a handgun. She's alive, "Moira," Claire rushed over to her taking her into her arms. Words couldn't express how-Danger- Claire peered away from her seeing two submachine guns pointed at her.

"Are you," The brunette haired woman lowered her artillery. Her hair was tied in a ponytail; she wore an aquatic suit that wrapped her skin tight. This woman was heavily armed and from the look of her this wasn't her first time to be in a situation like this. Who is she? What is she doing here? "Chris," That name; it couldn't be, could it?

"Claire," She watched as the woman's partner turned. There was no mistake; that muscular build; the brown hair; those eyes. Her brother, Chris, he was here and that means this woman is his partner. He was here on a mission but what mission? She didn't like this; her instincts were telling her something was wrong here. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Claire replied; Moira broke free of her arms.

"Hey you guys," Moira got between them. "We're almost out of here," She flashed the keycard. "Chris, Jill, we have a job to do right?" She handed Jill the keycard; she accepted it. "Claire, you're here you can help us."

"Help you do what exactly?" Claire didn't take her eyes off her brother for a second. She could help it; her instincts told her that him being here wasn't good. She had a hunch and it told her he wasn't here for the same reason she was. "Chris, what's going on here?"

"So you're Claire," Jill held her hand out to her. "Jill Valentine, we're on the same side. Chris and I, we go way back. It's nice to finally meet "the sister"." Claire refused her hand shake; she didn't like this at all. Maybe if circumstances were different she would have been delighted to meet her. "Not very trusting is she?" She moved her hand away. "I will say this much for her. Chris, your sister here, you might want to watch out. She might just be better at this than you are. She's pretty tough to be in a place like this and make it this far on her own."

"I wouldn't say on her own," Leon stepped in. "I may have helped her out. So you're Jill," He held his hand out. "Leon S. Kennedy." She shook his hand. "So what's your objective?" Claire thought on this for a moment; there was only reason she could think of. The only reason that made sense but she hoped that she was wrong. She didn't want to be right.

"Its revenge isn't it?" Claire spoke. "You're here to kill her aren't you?" She stared to Chris' eyes and knew right then she was right. His mission was to kill Alex Wesker; to kill their only means to stopping the viral threat for good. The percentage was small but it was the only percentage they had. This was their only chance, Chris, her brother, sought to destroy it.

"You aren't here to stop us are you?" Jill's eyes shifted at her; her entire mood shifted with them. "We worked our ass off to get this far, I'm not walking out of here unless she's dead. So if you intend to get in my way, I won't hesitate." Chris grabbed her shoulder settling her nerves. "I wasn't able to do anything about Jake but-," Chris cut her off.

"Jill, I'll talk to her," He reasoned; Jill took a deep breath. Claire watched as she walked off to cool off for sec. She was willing to fight her over this; Claire wasn't sure of the outcome. She refused to let them kill her; Alex was to be captured not killed.

"Claire," Chris began. "You shouldn't be here." Obviously, she _should_ be here otherwise he'd kill her. "Just wait here and let me deal with Alex, she's dangerous and she'll kill you."

"Let you kill her," Claire argued. "I have a better idea," She countered. "I just need you to trust me, let me deal with Alex. Please just trust me, there's a better way. She doesn't have to die."

"Are you suggesting that I just let her live," Chris raised his voice. "Claire, you're being childish," Childish; he thinks she's being childish. He's the one trying to kill their only means of stopping Umbrella for good for what Revenge? He might be willing to risk it but she damn sure wasn't going to. "When are you going to stop trying to save everyone and realize that kind of thinking only gets you killed? Claire, you don't belong here, you need to stay here where it's safe."

"I'm not someone who needs to be protected anymore," Claire retorted. "I can do this but I need you to trust me, there is a better way. Why else would I here?" She asked him. "I admit Moira was a part of it but I'm here for a much bigger reason and if you kill her. That reason is gone, so trust me on this."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Chris shouted. "Look at what Alex did to you," He grabbed her arm showing her the burn marks she had on her skin. "How many times has she nearly killed you? You expect me to just let that go. You're my sister, I'll say it one more time and that's it," He warned her. "Stay out of it, Claire." She couldn't do that; not knowing that he was making a huge mistake. He wasn't listening to words but he'd listen to her one way or another.

"She's just a child," Claire aimed her handgun at him; She felt a submachine draw near her head. Jill stepped in; Leon pointed his handgun at her. She withdrew a second submachine gun holding it at his head. She passed a glare at him; her eyes returned to Claire.

"A child doesn't manipulate the infected. A child doesn't move things with their mind. A child doesn't enter someone's mind and control it. Most of all, a child doesn't try to kill people for fun and games. Alex is just like her brother and like him; she's a threat. She has to die." She explained. "I can't let you walk out of here with her knowing she's a danger to everyone."

"Chris," Leon reasoned. "No matter what you think; the fact is she is a child. Alex is using Natalia; she has no idea she's doing any of this. There is another way; we can free Natalia from Alex and give her a new home away from all of this."

"Leon, Claire, wait here. We'll take of the rest," Chris held his hand out for the keycard. Jill reached into her pocket tossing it over to him.

The keycard moved slowly in Claire's mind. She knew what she had to do. Alex's life rested in her hands; everything rested on this decision. Leon wanted her to make the call. She didn't hesitate; Claire knew the answer. She had to stop Chris; she had to stop her brother.

The bullet fired from the barrel of her handgun moving gradually toward the keycard in process. A sharp graze hit the plastic card making Chris miss his catch. At the same exact time, Leon put his hands up in surrender; he casually tossed a flash grenade behind him. The grenade distilled the area with a gleam of light. The effect blinded both Chris and Jill. During the flash, Moira rushed by grabbing the keycard taking shelter. She held onto the card; until the issue was resolved.

Claire swiftly took advantage of light; she jumped at Jill ready to str-Claire felt a foot lodge into her stomach. The impact so heavy; in seconds she found herself being flung by that foot. Her body clashed against the brick wall. –Bullets?- Jill rested on her back firing art her with her dual submachine guns. Claire rolled behind cover; getting grazed by a couple of shots but nothing serious. Her back ached in pain from the earlier collision. Regardless, Claire ignored the pain and kept fighting.

She readied her handgun firing off a couple shots at Jill. Jill took shelter behind cover; she fired at the fuel canister. The explosion emitted from the canister; Claire moved away from it barely escaping. That was close, Claire pulled out her knife throwing it directly at Jill.

The knife flashed by slicing Jill's upper arm. She got her barely; Jill peered at the slice on her right upper arm. Crimson blood seeped from the tiny cut; the blood angered her. Jill eye's formed a fierce glare; she intended to get serious now. Claire braced herself. She gasped as bullets fired from Jill's guns aiming for the fuel canisters. The explosions occurred in chains so constant; it tore the area apart. Claire tired to get -Jill's fist collided with her face-

Claire tried to kick her; she blocked. Jill struck her with punches to the stomach. So many, it was as if she were hitting a drum. Jill spun and with it came fierce kick that knocked her into the brick wall. She clinched her throat; as Jill began choking her with her hand. Her airways were closing; her grip so tight. Claire's body began to rise as Jill lifted her with one arm by her throat. Her vision was starting to fade to black; she needed to break free. Alex, she had to this, there was no choice.

Claire took notice of pipe near Jill's arm spouting steam. She felt the grip tighten; she placed her hand on her throat. She couldn't breathe; it hurt but she knew how to escape. She just had to, Claire shifted her handgun's aim to the pipe. The bullet fired breaking a hole in the pipe. Jill's arm retreated as the hot steam burned her forearm forcing her to let go.

This was her chance; Claire punched Jill directly in the jaw. She grabbed Jill jamming her knee into her stomach; six strikes back to back. Claire prepared fully charged roundhouse kick-What the- Jill gripped leg tightly stopping her attack.

Jill cultivated her sharp elbow onto her shin. The impact so great; Claire screamed. She felt deadly left hook strike her in the face. Claire prepared to shoot her; she knocked her handgun aside. The gun slid across the concrete as Jill struck her into fuel canister knocking it over. The fuel spilled onto the floor. This pain; Claire tried to get up but Jill was so strong; she had no idea she packed this much power. Jill shook her hand after punching her harming her knuckles in the process. She spit blood out as dripped from her lip after Claire's punch. Claire struggled to get back up spitting blood from her lip after being hammered by Jill's left hook. This wasn't over, not yet, she'd beat her somehow…

Chris shook off the effects of the flash grenade thrown by Leon. While he was trying to recover Leon went to kic-He felt a tight grip on his leg, so strong- Chris pulled him into his fist striking him heavy with his fist. The impact felt as if a steel hammer was slammed on his chest. Leon felt another punch, and another, -Damn, he wasn't letting up- Leon swayed away from his fist catching him with a kick to the jaw. Chris endured the kick; his head turned slightly as if it barely hurt. Leon evaded his counter attack; kicking him again this time. He struck Chris' jaw so hard, he spit out a tooth.

Leon spun tripping him; he prepared to grab Chris as he fell. Instead he felt powerful fist strike his side. Chris punched him again in the jaw; Leon collapsed to the concrete after being struck. Leon quickly kicked Chris in the stomach before he could strike him again. He leaped to his feet landing in front of him. He drove his knee into Chris' abdomen as Redfield's hammer like fist pounded away at him. Together they withdrew their handguns aiming them at each other; stalemate.

They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Leon could hear Claire fighting against Jill; their fight dragging on. While his remained unsettled; Chris refused to lower his gun. He wanted to kill Alex; Leon wanted to capture her. Chris and him, though they were friends. They always had a different way of doing things. Their conflicts would never be resolved unless,

"Leon," Chris spoke as gunshots emerged from their partner's fight. "Let's settle this," He knew what Chris wanted or what needed to happen to settle this once and for all. "Like men." Leon nodded; together they held their handguns to the side. This was it; the final showdown between them. No more guns, they had to resolve this with -their handguns dropped to the floor below- their fists.

Chris drew his fist back prepared to strike. Leon ducked his fist jabbing him in ribs with several strikes. Now, Leon tried to kick him, Chris caught his foot. –Shit- Chris took hold of it with both arms throwing him into the fuel canisters knocking them over.

Leon felt Chris grab his t shirt forcing him to stand. Before Chris to could let out a punch; Kennedy kicked him the stomach. He swift kicked him again knocking Chris into a dynamite crate moving it with the impact. He grabbed Chris' shirt only to be stricken with mighty head butt to the face.

Damn, Leon stepped back his head like a bull. His nose was bleeding from the collision. His body arched forward Chris' boot shoved into his stomach. He couldn't breathe; the wind was knocked out of him. He struggled trying to catch his breath. The weight of his body was lifted into the air. That same weight crashed directly onto the hard concrete floor. -Fuck-

Leon's body throbbed in pain; his spine felt as if it had been snapped like a twig. Luckily that wasn't the case, he could still move just hurt like hell. He was going to need a sec to recoperate. "Stay down, Kennedy." Chris panted wiping his lip off. "You can't win."

"Fuck off, Redfield." Leon kicked a fuel canister rolling it to him. He picked up his handgun shooting the canister. Chris moved out of the way of the explosion by leaping out of the way. He shot at another canister; the explosions roaring as he shot more.

While Chris was blinded by the flames; Leon rushed at him. Keep at it, Chris tried to pick up his gun; Leon kicked it aside. He swift kicked Chris in the face afterward. Leon tried to stomp on him but he moved at the last second. –Damn- Leon's body felt the deadly weight of Chris' fist striking his ribs. Leon's weight soon collided with that of a brick wall as Chris tackled him. The impact so great, he dropped his handgun.

Leon could feel the tremendous strength behind every punch. Chris had him in a corner; he was being struck acting as if he were a punching bag. The immense pain coursing through him; his stomach being bruised with every strike, his ribs felt as if they were going to shatter. He couldn't take much more of this; he had to –Now- Leon eluded that fist causing him to strike the wall instead. Leon slipped behind him taking out his knife. He jabbed the sharp edge into Chris' side pulling it out. –Got him-

Claire proceeding trading blows with Jill; it was clear close quarters. Jill was better at it; she couldn't compare; she had to get away. Distance was her ally; she made this task so hard. Jill's strikes were relentless, fast; powerful. Claire's body plunged into Jill's sharp knee taking her breath away. Jill elbow crashed against her spine forcing to fall to the floor. Still, she couldn't lose not after coming so far.

Claire noticed a assault rifle on the ground; wait was that-She had an idea- She evaded Jill's axe kick as it came crashing down on her. Claire picked up her handgun preparing to fire; Jill deterred her shot smacking her hands. The Handgun flew out of her hands hitting the floor. Jill's elbow jammed into her neck pushing her back. Another, Claire ducked sprinting towards the assault rifle.

Almost there; Claire increased her speed. She could feel her heart pounding; so close. Jill pulled out dual submachine guns. –Oh god- She ran faster as Jill shot at the pipes in the ceiling steam pouring down on her. This hot steam would burn her skin; still she out ran the steam. Claire went to reach for the gun but Jill's weight hit her lower back at full force. Her body slammed into the concrete. Claire's eye peered up at the assault rifle; only a few inches away. Just a bit more, She started using her legs t kick Jill off her reaching for it. –Yes- Claire fired a grenade at Jill using the grenade launcher attachment. Jill quickly threw her body out of the way as the explosion tore the area apart.

The dynamite crates exploding; fuel canisters erupting; the ground cracking. Claire panted holding the assault rifle to her chest. The severity of her attack; it scared Jill off; she'd retreat for-What- Jill struck her with a fierce blow to the chest. She knocked the assault rifle out her hands. Jill started pounding away at her punches, kicks, so fast. Claire swung at her; she caught her arm striking at her kidney. Claire screamed as her body was thrown onto the ground like a meteor crashing down. Jill gripped her right arm twisting it dislocating her shoulder.

Claire forced herself to get back up; Jill eyed her every move. She was out of breath; her attacks would be slower now. This was her chance for a comeback; Claire picked up her knife swinging at Jill. She ducked striking her side with great force. She caught Claire's arm twisting it making her drop the knife. Claire tried to strike her with her elbow but Jill caught it getting behind her. She had her restrained; she couldn't move.

"You're no Chris," Jill grabbed a handful of her ponytail pulling it tight. Claire cried out in pain as she pulled her hair. She felt the tug get rougher forcing to her to surrender; still she wouldn't give up. There had to be a way out of this; she had to fight back. Beat her, for Alex. Claire noticed a knife sheathed at Jill upper thigh. The tug on hair so tight; tears dripped her eyes but she could do this. Claire reached for the knife grasping it.

"You're right," Claire lips formed a smirk. "I'm his sister." She jammed the sharp edge of the knife into Jill's leg twisting it. Jill screamed releasing her hair; Claire drew her head back slamming into her face. She had to act now, this was it her chance.

She punched Jill in the stomach refusing to let up for a second; she had until Jill pulled the knife out to end her. The second Jill pulled it out; Claire struck with a fully charged round house kick that knocked Jill into the steel storage unit. Jill hit it her whole body slammed into the steel. The collision creating a loud echo.

Claire took a deep breath; panting loudly. She did it; she-No- Jill glared at her forced into a sit by her attack. She watched as she got back up ready for more. The anger was back, the adrenaline back, Jill eyes pierced her. –How could she still be standing? - Jill pulled out her dual submachine guns. Claire had to act fast; she charged at her. –How the- Jill performed back flip landing on top of the steel storage unit; she couldn't reach her. How did she do that?

"You shouldn't have done that," Jill warned; Claire gasped as the bullets came rushing towards her. She couldn't reach her; Jill had the high ground this wasn't good. No time to complain, she had to run like hell. Claire rushed passed staying out of her line of fire as her sub machine gun hit every canister by her creating explosion after explosion. Back to back; Claire barely out ran them. The blistering heat rising; her adrenaline pumping; this wasn't over yet.

Claire took shelter behind cover; she gripped her dislocated shoulder-Easy- Claire popped it back in place returning movement to her arm. Claire took a deep breath waiting for the pain to settle for now; Jill wasn't able to get a shot at her. This gave her time to think; how was she going to get up there? Jill leaped to the second floor; she aimed artillery towards Leon.

Chris and Leon proceeded trading blows until bullets whisked passed him. The fuel canister next to them exploded. Chris blocked while Leon was sent tumbling across the ground. He didn't expect it; his partner she got involved Claire was nowhere in sight. For now it was two on one, Claire was probably taking time to sort out a plan of some kind. He'd had to hold out long enough for her to come up with one.

Leon noticed more bullets rushing towards him; he dodged them rolling in front of Redfield while Jill reloaded. He struck Chris several times; more bullets. Leon ducked Chris' fist rolling out of the way of Jill's bullets. He cringed; he was shot; he gripped his leg as blood seeped from the wound. Chris punched him knocking him to the floor. He got back on his feet; Jill started reloading. He didn't have much time for this.

Leon tossed his last flash grenade at Jill. She took cover; Chris went to hit him. He ducked kicking Chris in the jaw. He then grabbed Chris from behind choking him out. Chris fought with him trying to get free; he refused to let go until he passed out. Leon's back collided with brick wall as Chris used it to gain leverage; still he refused to let go. –Damn-

Chris gripped Leon's shirt throwing him on the concrete. Chris got on top of him; punching him in the face; Leon put his arms up blocking every hit. He just needed one opening that's it. –There it is- Leon struck Chris in the nose stopping his assault. Chris wiped the blood from his nose.

Chris grabbed him by his shirt tearing it a bit. Leon tried to get free but he was tossed into a crate of dynamite. "Catch," Chris lit his lighter-No thanks-

Leon jumped out the crate as it ignited the dynamite. The brutal explosion pushed him back not being able to avoid all of it. Bullets, Leon ran out running them. As long as he stayed in motion; she couldn't get a clear- Chris' punched him while he was in motion. He ran right into it. "There we go," Chris grabbed his shirt picking him up by it. "Face it Kennedy you've lost." He held his machete to his throat. "Now leave Alex to," Leon kicked the machete out of his hands. Chris went to punch him; he caught his fist. The other fist; he caught it too. Leon kicked Chris in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

"Leon," Claire ran out of cover; she had an idea. Jill began firing at her. Claire sprinted passed the bullets. She was running towards him. Leon knew her idea; Chris went to strike him. Leon ducked; Claire climbed on his back jumping off it; she kicked Chris in the back of the head leaping off it. Claire threw her body at the storage unit landing on top of it. She made it.

Claire landed in crouch position. She took a few deep breaths. Her eyes leered up at Jill; they were on even ground now.

Her kick hit Chris so hard; he moved toward Leon; an opening. Leon wrapped his arms around Chris' waist slamming him onto the concrete. Chris lied there trying to get back up; Leon went to retrieve his handgun but Chris tackled him. The impact caused him to collapse onto the floor. Leon felt his fists pounding on his lower back. He reached for his Handgun; almost. Chris grabbed his leg dragging him away from it. –Damn it- Leon kicked him breaking free.

Chris rolled picking up Leon's handgun; he fired at him. Leon picked up his knife running up the wall landing behind him. The shots missed; hitting the wall instead. "Hold it," Leon held the knife to his throat. Chris elbowed him in the stomach; the impact caused him to release the knife. He felt the fury of Redfield's punches. Each strike heavier than the next-Finally- Leon saw his opening and took it; He kicked Chris in the jaw knocking him to the floor. –What- Leon jumped behind cover as a fuel canister exploded. Jill was targeting him still; he smirked not for long.

Claire sprinted at Jill tackling her to the floor. She thought she had her but Jill caught her. She felt her knees jam into her stomach. Jill tried to shoot her; Claire kicked the gun out of her hand. Jill spun trying to strike her; she evaded striking her with another kick. Jill stumbled into a fuel canister. She dumped it over; the gas poured onto the floor. Jill lit a match tossing it on the gas streak. Claire stepped back as the flames drew closer. Jill readied her submachine gun firing at her.

Claire slid behind cover; the flames protected her; she couldn't get close to her. Still there had to be-Perfect- Claire noticed a M39R resting in the one of the crates; she armed herself with it firing back at her. She focused her aim on the Fuel Canisters by Jill.

Jill evaded the explosion still targeting her; Claire refused to let up either. Bullets hit the dynamite crate next to Jill. More explosions, she kept firing at the explosives keeping Valentine on the ropes. Jill fired back at her; she hid behind cover. –That sound-

Claire heard a clip drop; Jill was reloading. Now; Claire rushed passed the flames striking her in the face. Jill caught her arm twisting it; Claire found herself trapped in barrage of kicks to her ribs-Now- She ducked Jill's roundhouse kick; grabbing her waist. –Take this- Claire ran off the second floor with Jill slamming her body onto the concrete with a brutal tackle. The impact caused Jill to release her submachine gun. Claire resided on top of her pinning her down; she reacted quickly. She couldn't hold her for long; Claire struck Jill with the submachine gun as hard as she could.

At last, Jill Valentine was out cold; she beat her. All that was left was to defeat her brother. No time for breaks; Leon needed her. "Leon, catch," She tossed him submachine gun.

Leon raced over to it catching it; he spun in mid air shooting a steel chain that held up a steel storage unit. The giant unit fell; Chris left with no options jumped away from it becoming trapped behind it. "Kennedy," He heard him scream in anger. The fight was over; they won barely.

"I guess we're doing this your way," Moira handed Claire the keycard.

"Yeah, we are," Leon panted out of breath tossing the empty submachine gun aside. "Let's go before they come after us." Claire nodded; she wasn't looking forward to a rematch with Jill. Something told her; she wouldn't surprise her the second time.

Claire swiped the keycard; the doors began to massive elevator opened slowly. –Oh you got to be kidding- Jill started to wake up eager to stop them. Chris started climbing over the storage unit that blocked his path. Their team reunited gathered their firearms. Claire and Leon slipped underneath the elevator door getting inside as bullet rushed passed them. The doors began to close. "Claire wait," Moira yelled. "I'm coming with you." The bullets flew passed them; it's too dangerous to talk about this right now.

"Stay here," Claire requested. "My brother and Jill; will look after you. I'm not losing you again; I'll be back when it's over." She assured her.

"But Claire,

"Take care," Claire winked at her; the door to the elevator shut. They heard a loud slam; as either Chris or Jill hit the door trying to stop them but it was too late. Chris just had to trust her on this; he no longer had a choice. She took a deep breath relaxing as the elevator took them very last floor. "We made it,"

"Yeah," Leon agreed sitting down next to her. "We did," Claire rested her head on his shoulder. It would be some time before the elevator came to a stop. This is last floor; their mission would over soon. The nightmare was coming to an end. They just had to fight one more time; one last encounter. "So when this is over, what are you going to do?" Claire laughed.

"Isn't it a little too soon for celebration," She questioned. "I'll humor you, first a bath, a long one. Maybe a trip to a spa; a little drinks, a nap; I'll settle for a vacation. A nice long virus-free vacation," Leon chuckled.

"Sounds good," Leon draped his arm on her shoulder . "Got room for one more on that vacation?" Claire laughed.

"Maybe,"


End file.
